Back Street Kids
by CrazyLittleKookoo
Summary: Max has a hard life, a drunk mothers and her abusive boyfriend and two siblings to raise. As well as finding the rent, even if it means through illegal means. Fang has it easy...Full summary inside. All Human, similar but different to others. FAX EGGY
1. Chapter 1

**Back Street Kids**

**A/N This is my first AH and I've had this idea in my head for a while, I have been inactive for a while but I'm getting back on the ball so to speak. I know this idea has been done before but I like to think mine is different, hope you like it. XD Disclaimer- All characters belong to James Patterson, I just kidnapped them for this story hehe.**

**Full Summary-Max has a hard life, a drunk mothers and her abusive boyfriend and two siblings to raise. As well as finding the rent, even if it means through illegal means. Fang has it easy with a rich family, so you'd think. But even he has things to hide. When they meet sparks fly as well as fists, they find their paths constantly entangled, yet when the time comes can they rely on each other? Will they both open up and trust someone other than themselves?**

Chapter 1

I slept all the way through my two hour English test, the only thing that woke me up was the sound of the bell. When I raised my head up off my folded arms, was glaring at me as if I'd just run over his cat. Even the class was glaring at me, he wasn't letting anyone go it seemed until he had my attention. I leaned back in my chair waiting.

"Miss Ride is there a reason you slept through my test?" His voice was sharp.

I shrugged my shoulders in answer. I wasn't going to exactly tell him yeah there was a damn reason. That I had spent the entire night barricading me and my baby brother and sister in our room whilst my mums drunk boyfriend tried slamming the door down. Then when I heard him turning his anger on Mum that I'd run downstairs to nail him. By the time I went back upstairs it was 7 in the morning, I'd gotten the kids dressed, washed and fed, phoned one of Mums friends to come help her and left Mark unconscious on the kitchen floor. There was no way in hell I was telling Mr. Simms all that.

"Well Miss Ride? A verbal answer would be very appreciative." He quipped.

I sighed and stood up slinging my leather pack over one shoulder. "To be honest sir your test is shit, and so are your lessons. I'd rather catch up on my sleep than bother trying to answer questions on the things you were meant to have taught us."

"SIT BACK DOWN NOW!"

I ignored him as he ranted and raved, ordering me to come back. Instead I slammed the door open with my palm, paused to flip him the bird and headed off for lunch. I didn't take well to orders and I was still tired.

There was a lunch rush in the canteen but I shoved my way through the queues to the vending machine and bought a cereal bar and bottle of water with the lat of the change in my pockets. I had managed to pack Angel and Gazzy, my younger siblings, a lunch but in the rush I'd forgotten to do one myself. Ignoring the comment and remarks on my rudeness I walked out of the canteen and around to the back football field. The cheerleaders were in their kit practicing on the sides of the field while the footballers clustered around the coach in the middle of the field. I walked up to the bleachers and slumped down on the middle steps.

As I tore into my cereal bar I was joined by a familiar face. "Hey Max, you know half the teachers are looking for you?"

I shrugged at Ella. "When are they not looking for me?"

Ella laughed and sat down pulling out a sandwich from her bag. Ella was one of the few friends I had and trusted, she had long dark hair, a small pretty face and bright brown eyes that were framed by some bangs. She was shorter than me, but she was also two years younger, in a way I felt like I was her protector, like a sibling, maybe it was our age difference or how we'd met. Ever since we'd been as close as can be. And she hadn't been bullied since.

"Hey Max!" I opened my eyes coming out of the daze I'd drifted into and glared at Dylan as he and his best friend Ari walked over. Sam was with them and so was JJ. These were my friends, even if at times they annoyed the living hell out of me.

"Max Mr. Simms is well annoyed with you." JJ said as she dropped down on the bleachers step in front of me, kicking up her sneakers to rest on Sam's bag.

I clenched my fist as a wave of annoyance washed over me. "I heard JJ and again, I don't care."

"Hey chill out will ya, we're just passing on a message." Ari said thumping me on the shoulder with his fist.

I twisted to grab his wrist before he could pull back and pull him forward so he crashed down onto the steps, his breath rushing out in a woosh. "Don't touch me." I gritted out chucking my wrapper and cracking open the bottled water.

"Max, are you okay? You've been in a foul mood all day, more so than usual." Ella asked with concern showing in her eyes.

I smiled at her. "Just tired, no worries."

Sam chuckled. "Its PMSing really, once a month every woman turns into this ferocious monster." He yelped as JJ threw a notepad at him.

And just like that we settled into our usual camaraderie. Joking and messing around, then at times falling silent, not a awkward silence but a warm, comfortable and familiar silence. That was until I saw Mrs. Jones walking across the field to us. I sighed. "Damn, the principal has found me." I grumbled.

"At least you know she's not gonna want fashion advice from you." Dylan joked, his blonde hair falling over his tanned face as he leaned back sunbathing.

I smirked, he was right though. I was considered the outcast at school, the uncontrollable youth. I wore ripped jeans, most of my jeans were ripped though and I could afford new ones, my silver vest top had seen better days but at least it wasn't stained. Today I'd left my leather biker jacket at home as it was sunny, but I still wore fingerless gloves that ran up to my elbows made of black and white stripes and laced up the sides. My thick combat boots were great for running and fighting, plus they were the comfiest things I'd ever worn and lasted forever. Add in my ear piercing and the scowl I wore permanently and you could understand why the teachers saw me as trouble. So I acted the part, kicked up a fuss in class and behaved badly, they never asked questions about why sometimes my knuckles were bandaged, why I missed days or why my clothes were well worn. It all came with the image and that was what I needed.

"Maximum Ride." I flicked my long blonde hair out of my face and pushed it back with a hand as that demanding voice drew my attention.

"Yes Mrs. Jones?"

"Come with me. Now." She turned and started walking.

Without question I got up, jumped off the bleachers and followed slinging my bag across my back.

Ella gave me a brief wave but the others just carried on as normal, use to me vanishing with a teacher.

Ten minutes and I was in the principals office. Listening to a long winded lecture on my behaviour, my tonnes of missing homework and my failing grades. Not including the last three fights I'd been involved with in school.

"Miss Ride if this continues you'll be in for a suspension. Now I've spoken to your mother and she has agreed to help us in trying to sort out your attitude towards…."

I ignored the rest, of course my mother agreed, she played the role of a concerned parent well. She showed up for parent evening and acted all shocked and surprised and confused over why I acted the way I did. Yet the moment we were back home I either had the bottle thrown at my head or she downed it and twenty others in record time.

I accepted the warnings and made half hearted promises to try and do better and control my temper. As well as receiving a weeks detention at the end of each day, starting today.

By the time I left it was last period, so I headed to chemistry.

I got a few looks as I walked in late and took my seat at the back. I stared out the window thinking about numerous things as the teacher went on about which module we were starting and a few new students who were joining the advanced course from lower down or were simply just new. I was miles away, planning out the rest of my day. I needed to go pick up Angel and Gazzy in Middle School, then when they got home I needed to feed them, tidy up the mess from the fight, help them with their homework, check everything was ready for the morning, go through the bills. I was sure we needed to go food shopping as well, then I needed to go get Mum, she'd still be with her friend, passed out on a couch probably, but I couldn't leave her there.

The bell went signalling the end of the day and I forced my way through the crowd of people, they were chatting, hanging around and slowly making there way through the school. I had places to go, like now. It seemed everyone in the damn world was so slow. As if they didn't realise how hard life was and things needed to be done as quickly as possible.

I was two blocks away in five minutes, moving at a quick familiar pace, I barely remembered I was meant to be in detention. It wasn't as if I ever showed up though. They should have known better

Five more minutes and I was waiting by the gates of the Middle School as Gazzy and Angel walked to me with smiles on their faces. A smile lit up my own face as I gave them both a hug, much to Gazzy's annoyance. I put angels bag over my other shoulder and held her hand in mine as we walked home.

"So how was school guys?" I asked.

Gazzy was a little trooper at ten, always trying to help me when he could and I loved him for it. But he didn't realise I was the oldest and I needed to be responsible and take charge cause our parents obviously wouldn't. He had bright blue yes and blonde hair that stuck up in all directions, he looked like he'd been zapped. Angel, well, she was my angel, my baby. I remembered the day Mum brought her home from the hospital six years ago, I'd started caring for her the very first day. Mum had simply but the carrier down, walked off to her room and forgotten about the child, somehow I'd managed to care and feed her, being ten myself I'd been lucky I hadn't dropped her. I'd had my hands full, babies needed care all hours of the day, plus I was taking care of Gazzy who had been four and myself. It hadn't been easy, but I'd loved every moment with these kids. That's what kept me going even now, no matter how hard or unfair things got, I'd do it all again for these kids.

"I made a pot in art class, can we put it somewhere safe?" Angel asked, blinking her baby blue eyes at me. She looked adorable in her pink summer dress, black sandals and blonde curls.

I took the purple and pink painted clay pot that had glitter and gems stuck to it out of her hand to have a close look at it. I handed it back. "Its beautiful Ang, we'll definitely have to keep it safe. Lets put it in our room, maybe even in the chest." I winked at her and she smiled at me.

The chest was where we kept our few treasure, it was a crude wooden thing with a thick chunky padlock on it. Only I knew where the key was and anything we didn't want to go missing, getting sold or broken we put it in there.

By the time we got home and I'd elbowed the door open, the sky was growing darker. It had taken us nearly a hour to walk home, but at least Mark was gone. He was no longer slumped on the kitchen floor.

"Right you two go up to the room and do your homework, I'll check it after dinner."

They both nodded and manoeuvred through the cramped kitchen, down the narrow hallway and up the bare stairs. The house had two bedrooms, Mum had the big one and I shared the other with Angel and Gazzy. I'd set up a king size mattress that I'd managed to wrangle of a dealer. They slept on that with the blankets and cushions whilst I had the large chair. We didn't have a lot of space, I was lucky there was a small built in wardrobe that we all shared, but I had managed to get a desk into one of the corners, and they shared it, one either sitting on the bed to do work while the other sat at the desk. The desk also doubled as a vanity for Angel by nailing a mirror above it and filling one of the draws with little pieces of jewellery that was worth nothing.

Whilst they went up to do their homework I started cleaning up. Plates and glasses had been smashed in the fight last night, but it seemed when mark had woken up he'd carried on to break more things. A chair was missing a leg, the cabinets doors were open and packets and cans had been dented or ripped open. I sighed and cleaned up the best I could, getting the old hover out to make sure there where no shards left for the kids to cut their feet on. Two black bags later and I was happy, the cabinet doors didn't close properly but at least it was a decent place for people to eat. I grabbed a pizza out of the fridge and threw it into the oven to heat it up.

I went through to the living room and wrinkled my nose at the smell. It stank of stale air, alcohol and bodies. I slammed open one of the windows and grabbed another bin bag. The stained blanket on the couch went in the bin as did all of the glass bottles and cans. I emptied the overflowing ashtray and picked up the rest of the junk I wasn't even going to think about. I froze as I saw what had been behind the couch. I narrowed my eyes and picked up the needle, I bent the end so it wouldn't rip the bag open and tossed it in with the rubbish, as well as the empty packet that had no doubt held narcotics.

When that was done I chucked the bags out for the morning and went to the cupboard under the sink. I reached for the box that held some washing tablet and popped the top open, shifting the packaged tablet around I cursed, shoved it back and slammed the cupboard doors.

I reached for the phone and dialled Jean, Mums friend. "Hi, Jean its Max, is Mum there?"

"Oh nooooo, she left ages ago. Heard she was gonna hit it up with some old friends. Just chill little girl, you're not your mom jailer.." her voice slurred and wavered in and out. She was no doubt off her head by now anyway.

"Yeah okay, thanks Jean." I hung up and punched at the wall next to the phone.

Mum was back on the drugs, she must've seen me putting the money under the sink when I thought she was asleep, now it was all gone. And I needed the rent money by tomorrow.

"Kids dinner!" I shouted up the stairs as I grabbed the pizza out of the oven, divided it and put it on plates.

Angel and Gazzy ran downstairs and sat at the small round table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Max aren't you eating?" Gazzy asked, pizza half way to his lips.

I wiped my hands and picked up the phone off the hook. "Not yet kiddo I need to make a phone call."

I was going to get that money, no matter what I had to do. Because if I missed one payment it seemed nearly impossible to keep the landlord off my back, he was a bully and a jerk. I'd missed one payment once and he'd sent two of his mates over to trash the place while I was at school. Mum had been beaten and he'd left a message that next time it would be the kids that got hurt. No way in hell, I'd rather sell my soul than watch those kids go through the hell I went through. And I knew how to get the money so soon. I just needed to ignore my inner self that screamed no.

**A/N Well here's the first chapter, hope you liked it. The characters may not be described as they were by James Patterson but I will be changing them slightly to make them into my version and fit with my story. Anyway, review please and I'll try and get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, thanks so much for the reviews guys they've really helped to keep me going. As promised here is the next chapter as promised. **

Chapter 2

That night I stayed up with Angel and Gaz checking their homework. After I made a few corrections I sent them off to go brush their teeth for bed as I went to the bedroom. Pulling the chain off from around my neck I unlocked the chest and pulled out a wrapped package. I locked everything back up again and took the package downstairs to the kitchen table. I set it there as the nock at the door made me lift my head up.

I opened the door and nodded at Ari as he followed me to the kitchen.

"You 'kay?" He asked in a gruff voice getting himself a glass of water.

"When am I not?" I mumbled as I tore the brown package paper off to reveal a pair of fingerless black fighting gloves, my old leather bracelet and a piece of paper with a number on it.

I had already changed into my black jeans with holes at the knees and a black vest, my hair was tied up off my face and I pulled the black gloves with a resigned sigh. It seemed I would never be able to leave my past behind. I pulled on the leather bracelet and tightened the straps so that it sat snugly on my left wrist.

I looked up to see Ari watching me. "Is there no other way?"

"Not if I want money by tomorrow for rent, I'm not risking the landlord coming down and messing with my siblings."

He nodded, understanding my reasoning as he put the glass in the sink with the rest of the unwashed dishes. "What time will you be back?"

I frowned thinking. "Not till late, past midnight at the least, I'm sorry to ask you but-"

"It's okay, I came ready for a sleepover." He padded the bag on his back with a grin.

I smiled and gave him a brief hug. "Thanks, I owe you."

"Nah you don't. Us street kids have gotta help each other, no one else is gonna give a rats ass about us."

"You remember the drill?" I asked picking the phone up off the hook.

"Yeah, kids in bed by nine, I'll bolt the door and keep your Mom away from them and handle Mark if he shows up. And I only open the door if its you. I'm not a complete moron. I'm gonna go see the kids." He called heading upstairs as I punched the number from the card in.

I counted to ten and got ready to swallow my pride. Five rings and the phone picked up.

"What?"

"Lucas its Max."

He paused for a moment then a slow chuckle worked its way down the line. "Ahhh, Ride. Missed me have ya? What can I do for ya, considering you wouldn't phone for a nice lil' chat?"

Time to swallow my pride. "I need a fight, five hundred cash in hand, tonight."

I could practically hear the cogs in his brain working. "What makes you think I'd have a fight on tonight? And even if I did why would I let you in on it?"

"You have fights on every night, I remember them explicitly. And you'll let me fight cause even at fourteen I was the best scrapper you've ever seen. I take on any challenge and I leave no prisoners. Admit it, I rake in the money. And five hundred compared to how much you make in one night is nickels."

I could feel the smug smirk he wore on the other end of the phone. "You know me so well Max. Tell you what I got a Irish man, big fella, coming in for a fight around ten. You get here by then and you take him out the money yours. But I'll want you back doing the fights, no more pulling out cause you have a attack of morals."

I was silent thinking, if I agreed to it I'd be back in the fights, doing what Lucas wanted. I'd quit a year ago, deciding I'd work for the money no matter how hard it was or how little sleep I got, but Mum back on drugs meant she'd be scouring the house for money, and if she needed the hospital…I needed to afford it somehow.

"Tick tock Max, do you want the money?" Lucas asked bluntly.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm not fighting every night like I used to, my family need me at home, three fights a week as well as training. And each one at a fixed rate of five hundred unless I'm fighting more than one bloke. Deal?"

"Fine but I want four nights."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine, it's a deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you Max, I'll see you tonight."

The line went dead and I slammed the phone down, braced my arms against the wall and thought long and hard about what I had just gotten myself into. At sixteen I'd no longer be fighting just teenagers but full grown men who had spent their lives fighting for survival. I was in for life until I got leverage over Lucas, when he wanted me to fight I'd have to go running. But at least I'd have the money situation sorted for now.

Ari brought the kids down a minute later and I wrapped them in a hug. "I'm off out tonight guys, but I'll be back in the morning to get you ready for school. You behave for Ari okay?"

Angel nodded and kissed my cheek, Gazzy was less enthusiastic but agreed and stared at the bracelet on my wrist. I ruffled his hair. "Hey chin up kid. I'll be back in no time."

"Come on you devils, up stairs now!" Ari ordered giving a mock roar.

Angel squealed and darted up the stairs and Gaz poked his tongue out racing after her.

"So you're back in?" Ari asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Yep, I get to tangle with a Irish man tonight."

He shook his head and patted my shoulder. "Be careful Max, but give 'em hell."

I smirked as he went up following my brother and sister. I was doing the right thing, it was for them it was for my family. I'd get through this just like I did everything. Besides I knew I was a good fighter, one of the best, the size or age of the opponent didn't matter, when I got hit I tended to lose it. I'd been beaten ever since I was little, eventually I turned around and started lashing back, not caring how many bruises or cuts I received I wouldn't stop till the person was unconscious at my feet. I'd been wild when Lucas had seen me fighting in the streets at thirteen. He'd saw a profit in me, I didn't mind either, I was getting paid to fight so I was winning in my opinion. But when I came home one night after taking on three guys, even though I'd won and I saw Gazzy's face at the side of the blood I was covered in. It had shocked me, so much that I had stopped fighting entirely. That had been a year ago. Now I needed to go back, but I wouldn't become that mad animal again, that thrived on violence.

Two hours it took me to walk through the streets, through the centre of the city to the abandoned ruin district. I followed the line of derelict buildings and factories that were slowly crumbling away behind the chain link fences. As I came to one that warned people of toxic waste contamination on a sign I climbed under the chain and walked to the metal door. Slamming my fist against the door it slid open and a tall bald man stood there in jeans and a black shirt.

"What you want kid?" He asked gruffly.

I held up my wrist with the bracelet on and his eyes narrowed. "You're Lucas's fighter for the night? Huh, your funeral then."

He stood aside and I easily navigated myself through the cemented building, people were already gathering around a ring that had been set up, alcohol was being passed around like the nectar of life. I walked up some metal catwalk steps to the office that overlooked the scene and knocked and pushed the door open.

Lucas raised his head from his laptop and grinned. "Ahhhh Max, so nice to see you again. Hope you're ready for a fight."

"Why else would I be here?" I snapped

"So tense, ease up a little kid, it'll add years to your life." he eyes me and a glint came to his eyes. "It's a good thing you've been keeping in shape, I got a look at the Irish and he has a couple hundred pounds on you. But I doubt that would matter."

"Where's the money?"

He stood and arched his back peering out one of the windows at the crowd below, lit by fluorescent runway track light. "You'll get it after fight, consider it…..insurance, to make sure you win this fight. I haven't seen you play in a while so I want to make sure you win this."

I clenched my fists and accepted what he was saying, I'd just demand a little extra at the end of the night.

"I see your opponent has shown up."

I walked up beside him to peer down at the crowd that was parting to make way for a tall topless man, he was pale skinned and had a dash of brown hair on his head worn in a buzz cut. He wore boxing shorts and his chest was chiselled hard with muscles, he raised his arms above his head as if he was celebrating already winning. I grinned.

"He wont be too much of a fight, have my money ready." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I shoved people out of my way heading to the centre of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you've come here tonight for a fight. And you are going to get one hell of a fight, may I introduce to you the contenders. First up straight from his Irish homelands, the man who beat the luck out of the leprechaun, I give you Bare Knuckles Finn!"

The crowd went wild, screaming, shouting, booing, cheering and even calling out bets as Finn paraded around in the ring. I turned and looked at Lucas who was doing the introductions and standing on the raised platform in front of the ring, he raised his hands again and the crowd silenced.

"And we have the one lady here tonight who has made grown men break down crying, or just break at the knees. Lads she'll give you the ride of your life," chuckles went up around the room, "but she's not afraid of a scrap. I give you our very own city gal here in the flesh. Maximum Ride!"

Cheers went up and as I glanced around the room I recognised some high class business men from the fights I'd been in over the years, some where just average people who enjoyed betting and seeing a good fight. I heard some speculate why I was back. It didn't matter I turned to Finn and cracked my knuckles.

"You ready for your ride?" I sassed, loosening my limbs.

He chuckled shaking his head. "Don't worry my sweet, I wont hurt you too much." He winked, and in the same instant through a fist at my face.

I dodged and stepped to the side, my fists flashed as I delivered my own quick jabs into his side, as I spun and leapt away he blinked at me and grunted. Nice red marks that would turn into bruises already peppering his chest and side.

The shock on his face wore off sooner than I thought. I blocked with my forearms as he came at me full on, holding nothing back. I blocked out the dim lit factory and the sounds of metal clanging, feet stamping, people shouting and focused on the flow of muscle it took to bring my fist up under his guard and whack it across his forehead. As his head snapped back around blood dripped from a cut on his temple. His next round was too fast for me to block entirely, my sides burned and I felt the air rush out of me as the hits landed like rocks. Then he brought up his leg to nail me in my side, sending me flying across the cement floor, scraping my arms and knees.

I pushed myself up quickly and swore under my breath I felt my control slip as the anger and rage that had started me fighting since I was little took over. I smiled, feeling his punches, they made me even angrier.

I started laughing and as he landed a punch to my ribs that I swear cracked something, I reached my hand out, grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him in half as I threw punches into his stomach over and over, to the point that when I let go he stumbled. I brought my knee up into his face, smashing his nose. He shouted and lunged at me, I lunged back and our bodies slammed together, I jerked my head forward and head butted him repeatedly, when I saw the whites of his eyes as the rolled to the back of his head, I brought my leg up in a round house kick against his temple. Sending him sprawling to the floor, he didn't move but I still knelt and kept punching his bloody face, before bashing his head into the floor using his hair as my handle.

Panting and finished I stood, Lucas walked up to me and grabbed my wrist and raised my clenched fist into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you our winner!"

Cheers went up and even a few boos as those who had lost bets forked over their money. Lucas escorted me up to his office and I received a few pats and handshakes. I said nothing, trying to curb the urge to hit those who touched me, my adrenaline was pumping high and the sounds grated against my ears as my hearing picked everything up around me again.

"That was brilliant Max, I daresay you've gotten more ruthless than before. It looked like you were trying to bury that guys head in the floor and you-"

"Just give me the money so I can go home." I snapped.

He chuckled not fazed in the least at my waspish tone. He walked to his desk, opened a draw and pulled out a envelope, he pulled notes out from inside and started counting up.

"I want a extra hundred, I gave you a show for your crowd. I could have easily taken the guy out in five minutes, I dragged it out for you."

He glanced up and I thought he was going to protest, he snickered and added the extra hundred. "You know how to deal kid, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were one of my kids. How is your father these days?"

I snatched the money he held out to me and stuffed the wad into my deep jean pockets. "Dead for all I care." I turned and walked to the door.

"I want you back in two days. I'll send my lads to pick you up at your place at eleven." He called.

I nodded and left. I didn't want to spend a minute more in that place. Outside the night air nipped at my skin and I regretted not bringing a jacket with me. I rubbed my arms and started the walk back home. I felt every muscle and bone ache in protest, each breath made my ribs burn alerting me that I had in fact broken or cracked at least one. The blood on my knuckles and face dried, but in the night I barely drew any glances. Sweat cooled in the breeze making me shiver even more as my breaths finally calmed and the adrenaline left my system.

Turning the key in the house lock and opening the door I waited, listening to the sounds of the house. It was silent apart for some mumbling in one of the upstairs bedrooms that told me Mum was home. I closed the door and locked it up, walked upstairs and turned the taps in the bathroom sink on. I peeled off my gloves and rinsed the blood off my knuckles under the taps, soaking a cloth I cleaned the rest of myself up. I dragged bandages and Neosporin out from under the sink and cleaned and bandaged my cuts before walking tiredly across the hall.

I knocked on the door. "Its me."

Seconds passed and Ari opened the door quietly and motioned for me to come in. I nodded at his unasked question if I was okay and settled into the armchair I used as a bed.

He locked the door behind me and laid back down on the sleeping bag he'd laid out next to the mattress Angel and Gazzy slept peacefully on.

"What time is it?" I asked exhausted, rubbing a tender mark on my lower side.

"It's half past one. Get some sleep Max, we have school in less than eight hours. You'll be okay for school?"

"Always am." I mumbled closing my eyes.

When sleep came I was restless, tossing, turning and shifting my position, unable to get comfy as everywhere on my body seemed to be a sore spot. When I did get to sleep, it seemed I woke up all too soon. But I'd done it, I could keep my family going for a while longer. We'd be fine…..I hoped.

**A/N As promised the second chapter before the end of teh weekend. I will try to get the next one up but it may be a while as Im starting college tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed, this is where the action starts. In the next chapter we shall meet Mr. Tall Dark and Silent ;) Review if ya love it, hate it or just wana say hi! Reviews make me type quiker hint hint. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OMG! Thanks so much for the reviews guys I really appreciate them. I'm sorry its taken me a while to update, its my first week back and its been hectic trying to sort everything out and family life aint helping much. But enough excuses and here is the next chapter! Drum roll please…**

Chapter 3

My mother wasn't talking to me, she was in a mood and when she was in a mood she acted just like a little kid. She'd ignore you entirely until she decided she forgave you. So that morning I ate my breakfast in peace and quiet for once, crumbling the toast between my fingers as I fell deep in thought.

I didn't think I'd ever have to pay consequences, but I never planned on getting caught. In the private school I had gone too I had help set up fights and make a profit from them, I'd even taken part myself. It was a family think, my father ran fights in the business world, it was a betting game but these weren't fights with rules, in these fights, everything goes. So as punishment for the school finding out what I had been doing I was kicked out and no private school would take me, Dad just told me this was a learning curve and had set up for me to go to a public school till he could bribe a school.

My cousin Iggy goes to a private school, so I would be joining him and it seemed in a sign of protest against my banishment from one of the most stuck up schools I'd ever been to, my twelve year old sister Nudge was joining me at the new school too.

I grabbed my empty plate and took it to the kitchen as I caught sight of Nudge standing in front of a mirror in the hallway, she was eyeing her perfect spiral curls that were a slightly deeper brown to her mocha skin, her light brown eyes were lined with the tiniest line of makeup and she tweaked the edges of her mid-thigh skirt, the black lace ruffling slightly, then she smoothed her top down, some type of gauzy gypsy styled thing with silver chain belt wrapped loosely around her middle. She clicked her black ankle boots before spinning one more time and clicking her heels down to the kitchen and to me.

Even in her heels she had to lean up on her toes still to give me a light kiss on my cheek as I washed the few plates in the sink.

"Morning Fang." She said as she grabbed a glass of juice. "How's Mum?"I shrugged and wiped my hands on a towel. "Silent, which is no surprise. Are you wearing that to school?" I again glanced at her outfit with any disapproval a older brother would give their younger sister.

She pirouetted for a second before laughing and picking up her glass. "The bonus of going to a non-private school means I don't have to wear that stuffy uniform. And this is much more flattering, besides, I don't want to be single for ever. And no don't you dare scare of any boys." She snapped at me as I opened my mouth.

I shook my head and snagged my denim jacket off a chair. "Fine, but if anyone tries anything I don't care what you say, nobody messes with my li'l sister. You ready?"

She giggled as she grabbed her bag from the hallway and slung it over one shoulder. "Sure thing, just behave at this school." She teased as we walked out to my car.

I checked that my pack was on the backseat before I settled in and turned the engine. The purr of the car made me grin, it was a black Jaguar XKR-S, it was slim lined, fast and perfect for me. Nudge slid in and buckled up and I put the car into gear and drove off the driveway of the mansion we lived in, through the high society estate we lived on and in to the town heading to the school I'd only ever seen in passing.

I couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped out when Nudge's face scrunched up at the sight of the school it wasn't as prestigious or clean as the private school but it seemed more…lived in. It had life, rather than a stuck up atmosphere.

"Come on, it wont be that bad." I said turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

Heaving a sigh she followed. I walked across the car park and noticed we drew stares from a few people, it seemed only a few people dressed similarly to us and there were only a very few cars that could match up to mine. Nudge didn't mind the attention, she was use to drawing stares and she easily walked gracefully into the school and up to reception. Once we were signed in and had our time tables we went in our own separate directions.

The day flew by for me, a few guys chatted with me and a few girls flirted, but I wasn't interested, I was too busy cataloguing the people who seemed like they could fight. I had a feeling I could set up another fight club and make a decent profit here, but kids my own age never took it seriously. Unlike the fights my father handled, they were world wide famous. I sat at a table with a group of who seemed to be the popular group in the school, Nudge joined me for a while to tell me she was eating out on the field with some friends she'd made. I didn't talk much and I was glad to leave and head for my last class of the day.

"Yo, Fang how's it going?" Iggy said as he met up with me outside of our English lit class.

"Not so bad, but its boring, have the jocks don't look like they could hold their own in a fight."

He shrugged and pushed open the door. "The jocks may have muscle but they're pansies. They could probably get their ass's kicked by the cheerleaders."

I chuckled and nodded that he was probably right. I slid in to a seat opposite him at the back of the class, the seat next to me had a girl in it. She was wearing scruffy jeans and a ripped black t-shirt with long fingerless lace gloves up her forearms. Her long deep blonde hair with lighter highlights fell down her back in waves. I wasn't sure on what colour her eyes were because her face was buried in her arms and I was betting my money that she was fast asleep.

I nudged Iggy and gestured to the girl. "What's with her?"

Iggy smirked. "That's Maximum Ride, school ice queen and hard as nails. She can hold her own and more in a fight but don't waste your time, she wont fight for no one but herself." he glanced at her and laughed again. "Mr. Simms is going to go ballistic again, those two get on like a enemies in a war."

I raised my eyebrow in question but we both fell silent as the teacher, Mr. Simms walked in. He was in his mid thirties with a receding hair line, but the brown on his head was brushed forward to try and hide the fact, he had shrewd features and sharp eyes that reminded me of a hawk.

"Right class I hope you have studied because for the next two hours I want complete silence as you write me a essay on the Shakespearean theory of star-crossed lovers and self fulfilling prophecies. Begin!"

Just like that the whole class fell silent and hunkered down, pens writing furiously. I started writing myself, I had already studied Shakespeare in my old school, so I was well ahead of this class, I didn't really have to put much effort into thinking about t essay. But throughout the entire two hours Maximum Ride never lifted her head, she kept on sleeping soundly and Mr. Simms didn't notice as he kept his face in the sports magazine that he seemed so focused on. I had a feeling he had given the essay so he didn't have to teach and could sit there reading the paper instead.

When two hours was up he put down his mag and stood. "Pens down people."

The clack of pens heralded his order and he started collecting the essays working his way to the back. After he picked up mine he stood at Max's desk and I saw his hand clench on the papers in his hands. He cleared his throat loudly and the entire class turned to watch would happen.

Max carried on sleeping and Iggy leaned over to whisper to me. "Watch this now."

Mr. Simms reached down and slammed his hand down on the desk, the sound echoed through the room and Max didn't even flinch, instead I saw her heave in a deep breath, sit up, yawn and stretch as she blinked at Mr. Simms.

"You says something sir?" She asked in a voice that instantly had my attention, soft and lyrical, but with strength and demand in it. And her eyes, bright deep pools of melted chocolate that snapped with knowledge and strength form years of a hard life.

Mr. Simms' face heated up. "Miss Ride where is your essay?"

Max glanced around and even checked under her table. "Not sure sir, do they normally appear out of thin air when I sleep?" She said sarcastically.

"You had two hours to write that essay, not sleep through my lesson!"

Max quirked a eyebrow. "Oh please, you sat on your behind reading those rag mags like you do nearly every lesson, besides you should make sure you students are a wake when you give orders. But for the record I like to wake up to the smell of bacon."

As Mr. Simms opened his mouth to speak the bell for the end of the day rang and Max stood and walked to the door.

"Maximum Ride don't you dare walk out of that door!"

Max glanced back over her shoulder. "Mr. Simms my life does not revolve around you and right now I have places to be and one of them is not here. So we'll have to continue this discussion tomorrow. Adios." She waved as she walked and Mr. Simms stormed out after her through the crowded hall.

I turned to Iggy and he was nearly crying with silent laughter. "It's like that nearly every lesson more so the past month, she practically sleeps through every lesson, it makes for great entertainment."

We stood and slung our bags over our backs and walked out, everyone left and somewhere in the school I could still hear Mr. Simms screaming and shouting.

"She certainly has a attitude." I commented.

"She has good reason, word's going around she's a fighter in a gang or something, does what she does for money to keep her family's place. I think her mother works double shifts at the hospital, so they find it hard with the two kids as well. Its like that documentary that was on the other night, some children grow up quicker because of family circumstances but Maximum Ride takes it to a whole new level. I swear at times she's nearly all wild. She took out three jocks once for hitting on Ella."

I blinked, Ella was Iggy's girlfriend for the last five months. "How's she know Ella?"

Iggy shrugged. "After those jocks got to touchy for Ella's comfort Max intervened, and I think there was another situation when Ella was getting beaten up by someone and Max stepped in. Ella tells me some stuff but not everything, ever since they've been friends."

I shook my head. "I swear you make this all sound like a soap opera."

Iggy laughed as he turned off to a different part of the car park. "Sometimes life is just like a soap opera. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, the family's meeting over at yours, I'll bring Ella." He called as he waved.

I shook my head heading for my car. There was a family dinner tomorrow, more like a party though as boyfriends, girlfriends and friends were invited too. I hadn't invited anyone yet, I wasn't sure if I would. But maybe if I brought a date it would stop my mother from trying to pimp me out to her friends daughters.

Nudge was waiting by the car as I clicked the button to open the car. "Ready to head home?" I said opening the door.

"Well no, I told Ella I'd go dress shopping with her, for tomorrow night. So I wont need a lift home."

I nodded as I chucked my bag in. "What time shall I tell Mum you'll be back?"

"Around 9."

I gave her a quick hug and she walked off, deep in thought I pulled out of the car park and started the drive through the afternoon traffic. I decided to take a back road that would take a little longer but avoided the afternoon rush. I was driving down the quite street that had rubbish and dilapidated buildings that, when I got my second sight of Maximum Ride. She was smiling and had two children with her both young and blonde, her siblings. They looked happy as they made their way home. As I drove by two men walked out from a side street and started walking towards them, I glanced in my rear-view mirror and caught Max shoving the kids behind her and taking a hit to the face.

I slammed on my brakes parked hastily on the pavement, jumping out of the car so fast that the engine was left on. In a few quick strides I was at Max's side and had the man who hit her in a head lock as I started punching him over and over. I could her thumps as Max turned on the second man.

For all I knew these were friends of her alleged gang, or they may be muggers and murderers. I just knew I couldn't drive by after seeing two men turn on Max and maybe turn on her siblings. The thought drove more strength into my next hit so that the flailing man in my grip slumped unconscious.

I was more concerned on how Max would take my interfering. I turned around and barely managed to dodge her fist coming at my face.

**A/N Sorry its not as long as the other but I had to rush it, College is hectic but I am working on teh next one should be up by the weekend! r & r PLEASE X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay guys just a heads up so you know updates will be slow for a while, I got a lot more work to do in college than I thought and my first assignment has already come up. So if I miss a week update it means you'll have two the next week, but I will get the chapters up, it just may take a while. Thanks for all the reviews guys. =)**

Chapter 4

Max's POV

The reason I threw a hit at the person who I logically knew was the one trying to help me didn't seem to register in my brain. I even knew him, Fang, ironically sounded like a fight name. And the fact that I had spent the entire day hearing whispered giggles and blatant admirations about him, his dark eyes, brooding nature and physique had annoyed me to no end, so yeah, I packed a little extra wallop into my punch. Maybe that was wrong of me.

But it turned I wouldn't have to feel guilty once I had time to think about my actions because Fang managed to dodge out of the way of my fist. I admit, I was impressed.

I pulled my clenched fists down to my sides to keep away the instinct to keep fighting till everyone around me was bloody. I was still tamping mad cause my siblings had been put in danger.

I turned to glare at the two men on the floor. They had threatened me, fine. But they had also threatened Angel and Gazzy, I would show them a whole new meaning of the term pain. I grabbed the biggest one the one who'd thrown a punch to my face and hoisted him up with a grip to the back of his neck. These were the two brothers I'd taken down in a fight the other day. Brothers. Skin heads and both had a horrible temper issue.

I slammed my fist into his gut, his body bent in half as he gasped for breath, I jerked him up so I could lock eyes with him. "Listen here punk, you may be older and stronger but that means nothing if you don't think. You know about me, I'm vicious and I don't give a damn. So if you think your coming up on my home turf and threatening my family, you better pray to god that you die before I get my claws on you next. But my boss wont be happy, normally I wouldn't give a hell, but this once I'm giving you and your brother a chance. You vanish and you don't even come here for business no more, cause if I see you one more time. They'll be finding pieces of you both across the state. Our transaction is over."

I straightened and sent a sharp kick at his temple, he spun around halfway and then crashed to the ground unconscious. Using the same motion I nailed a punch at the one next to Fang who was picking himself up. He went down for the count and I huffed glancing around the street. No one was around and even if there was everyone would look the other way. Well…..Fang hadn't. I levelled a look at him."Why'd you interfere?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that the thanks I get for helping you?"

"I didn't need your help." I felt Angel and Gazzy move up behind me, Angels hand gripped the back of my shirt and I felt it shake slightly.

I reached down to pick her up and rest her on my hip. "Lets head home. Come on Gaz." I turned and walked down the street, Gazzy clinging on to my jeans belt loop.

"At least let me give you a lift home." Fang called after me. I ignored him.

A few minutes later a cars rumbling engine started and Fang followed parallel to me on the road, the car crawling at a mile a hour.

"Will you just leave!" I growled annoyed.

"Now I cant do that, what if you're attacked again? What kind of gentleman would I be if I let that happen? You know we should phone the police and report this."

I stopped walking and placed Angel down, Gaz took her hand and lead her to the house we'd stopped outside of. I waited till I heard the front door click shut behind them before turning to Fang in his expensive car, I leaned on the open window.

"Listen new kid, you may not be used to this place but this is how things work. You deal with your own problems yourself, you take no trouble from anyone. And you never ever get the police involved. One they don't help much and two, the last person around here who reported to the police woke up with his house on fire."

Fang turned his car off. "So what, you're going to deal with this on your own?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you even care? Just go back to your happy rich life and stay the hell away from me. Unless you want to be one of my enemies."I saw something flicker in his eyes and for a moment I thought he was going to get out of the car and ….do something. Instead he shook his head and turned the engine back on. "I'll check on you sometime, make sure your not missing or something. See ya."

And just like that he drove off, I felt a rush of a different annoyance then stamped it down turning to walk into my old run down house. I refused to feel ashamed. A high society jerk had seen my neighbourhood, with its cracked pavements, spilt trash and shabby houses. My house had old flaking white paint hat resembled more of a gray colour, the front porch had wood rot and looked slanted at a angle, and the front door hung awkwardly on old hinges, the unkempt lawn with the sofa pushed against the fence, the old bikes and car parts. They weren't ours but they still ended up in our garden. I wouldn't feel bad though, just because Fang had seen the state of where I lived. No, I didn't care what he thought of me.

The moment I closed the door I was tackled by two little kids and I knelt so I could hug them to me tighter.

"Hey, hey now, its fine. Its all okay I promise."

"But Max those guys hit you, they found you here." Gazzy said quickly obviously shook up by the whole ordeal. Angel was just so quiet burying her head in my neck under my hair.

"I know Gaz, it wont happen again. Trust me." And with those simple words they both smiled at me, it was shocking to realise just how much they relied and believed in me.

"Right guys go do your homework, leave it on the bed for me to check and then I'll call you for dinner."

I god eager nods of agreement and I grabbed a few pots to get started on dinner. I hummed to myself as I put some chicken pieces in the oven, cleaned up the table and laid three settings, and boiled sweet corn and some potato wedges. Getting a minute to myself I picked up the phone and dialled, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder I stirred the sweet corn for a minute as the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Lucas its Max."

"Ah Max its your night off isn't it? So don't tell me you want a extra fight? Cause some Scots are coming in to town tonight.""No, you remember the brother from the other night? Well they tracked me down to my home and took me on in a street."

"And this actually bothers you? I thought you were tougher than that."

I opened the oven door to check on the wedges then closed it a little harder than necessary. "Normally no, but they got me when I was with Angel and Gazzy, they threatened them."

"Ah." That one word from Lucas and I knew he understood. Either he dealt with them or I did and probably get arrested and he's lose a top fighter. Despite Lucas's attitude and personality dealing with illegal fights, he took his fighters care seriously. Almost like a sick twisted version of a father figure.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll deal with it. And this wont happen again."

"It better not." I replied getting the plates out of the cupboards. Just a few weeks of fighting and I had paid off the rent for the next month, including what was owed, and had even managed to get the kitchen fixed up so the cupboards no longer squeaked, our cutlery and china was no longer chipped. It was a start to a better life for Angel and Gaz.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, don't forget to show up early so we can sort a few things out." He spoke quickly and sharply, all back to business.

"Yeah yeah sure. Just send someone round to watch the kids while I'm gone or I'll make a no show."

"I'll send Peter around at seven and then Hendrix will pick you up in the car. Where something nice."

I snorted as we both hung up, no pleasant goodbyes or dancing around, we were both straight talkers.

As I dished out the grub and checked to see if Mum was in her room, she was passed out tangled up in filthy sheets, I had to roll her onto her side and rip off the blankets and replace them with new ones as well as clean up the bottles, I called the kids down.

They ran into the kitchen and sat in a chair as I placed the plates down in front of them, they were grinning and flushed red cheeks from whatever they had been playing upstairs and we had a pleasant meal. I was happy myself despite the days events, Lucas would handle the two brothers, and I wouldn't have to see Fang until Monday, that gave me the weekend to sort out my mix of emotions over his interference and why I was slightly glad he had helped and I had gotten a chance to talk to him. Damn it, I had a stupid crush. Despite seeing how horrible relationships could be, and my mother was certainly evidence of the damage they could cause, I still couldn't stop myself from feeling fluttery inside that a good looking guy had helped me. I closed my eyes and mentally coated my emotions in ice and locked them up behind the thickest walls imaginable. The last time I'd allowed my emotions to rule me I had gotten nothing but hell. Not this time though, the only ones I'd show my love to would be my brother and sister, and no one else.

**A/N Thanks for reading, leave a review please! Or the bat gets it! **

ִ . =,ִ ִ ִ ִ(\_/)ִ ִ ִ ,=. . / ' - '- - ( " ) - -' - ' \. / ▒▒▒▒(_)▒▒▒▒▒\ / ﹋∨﹋ ./ " " \. ﹋∨﹋ \


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know I keep offering excuses for not updating on time but I have my honest reasons. Me, my mum and little brother have just left home and my abusive father, so we are now trying to get our lives back on track and I'm really trying to focus on my college work. But I have tried on this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint. I am also working to improve the quality of my writing thanks to some really constructive criticisms and reviews, so thank you all. X)**

Chapter 5

Max's POV

The knock on the door was my first clue that I should really consider getting ready, so as Gazzy went to let Peter in I went up into the bedroom to get changed. I was proud with myself for tidying up my outfit and getting changed and ready in under fifteen minutes. It was simple and easy because I wasn't one of those girls who wasted money on make up, not when I had food and bills to pay, I didn't spend ages on my hair, just a quick brush and I was done. And my outfit was nice and simple.

But as I ran down the stairs the look Peter gave me, I knew I had succeeded in annoying my boss.

"That's what you're going to wear?" He said with disdain.I smirked as I grabbed my biker boots and shoved my feet in. "Why, don't you like it Peter?" I asked batting my lashes.

I gave a dry laugh. "You're going to a high society party and you dress like that."

"I like it." Angel said sat on the sofa with Gazzy who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"And I'm a street fighter, perhaps Lucas will realise I don't like high society or their parties. It's like chucking a cat in a birdhouse." I ran a hand over my grey biker jeans that hugged my legs, the tugged at the black t-shirt that had silver writing on it saying 'Bite me!' adding my leather jacket I was already to go and I looked very bad ass if I do say so myself.

A car horn honked outside and I knelt down to wrap Gaz and Angel in a big hug, kissing their foreheads. "Remember guys bed by nine, and try to behave for Peter, but if he gets to cheeky throw a punch." I grinned as Peter shook his head.

"There's also money on the counter so you can order pizza, have fun." I called as I left the house. I had managed to get everything set. Mom and her boyfriend where off out for two days on a 'couples retreat', I didn't even know they were going until I woke up one day and found a letter tapped to the fridge. But I could cope, I'd been coping for years.I slid into the passenger seat of the car and Hendrix was chuckling to himself, his beefy hands gripping the steering wheel.

"The boss is gonna have a fit when he sees ya dressed like that." he managed to get out as he started the car up and drove down the street.

"Then I have accomplished my single goal in life, I can now die a happy girl." I replied sarcastically.

The silence in the car grew as we both sat patiently as Hendrix drove out of the rough estate I lived on, down through the main of town, along the 'okay' buildings and then up the winding roads to the high society that I loved to take the piss out of. All the houses were individual and unique, columns that rose up on porches that wrapped around the entire house and they were white. In my neighbourhood there was no white anything, there were dirty white cars, faded white walls and the like but not this. Everything here was so pristine and bright, it felt so high strung, like you couldn't slouch without drawing a few eyes. I decided there and then that I would annoy the snot out of the posh snobs I met tonight.

The house we pulled to a stop at was all lit up, tiny white fairy lights wrapped around the porch pillars and illuminated the freshly clean whiteness of everything. The garden was well designed with green cut grass and statues that made me think of a project I had done on Greece once. The oak door was opened by a butler, though he gave me a look that people used for something they stepped in, he still let me into the grand entry room. The house had and actual staircase that branched off in two separate directions with a platform in the middle that people could use to watch their guests from below. It was on that platform that Lucas stood with a look of outrage on his face."What the bloody hell are you wearing?" He bellowed.

I did a little twirl. "Clothes obviously. Do you like?"He practically stomped down the stairs in his grey suit and black tie, his eyes shooting daggers at me. "I told you to wear something nice, preferably a dress."

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows in traditional Max style. "Do I look like a girl who owns a dress? You seem to forget who I am. I'm a fighter, not your show dog."

He stood in front of me and to my surprise, he smiled. That doesn't bode well for me.

"Ah but you see Max, I do know you. Quite well in fact. If you go up the stairs and into the second bedroom on your left there will be a lovely outfit all laid out for you. My housekeeper Marie will be up in a bit to do your make up."

I opened my mouth ready to tell him where he could shove his outfit and everything else."And if you don't Max, because this party is also my chance to meet some potential business and show off my prize fighter, I will cancel your fights for the next month. Good luck finding rent money after that."

I clenched my fists and ground my teeth together. He was blackmailing me, and the buggering sod knew he had me beat. I needed the money and even if I managed to scrape some together for rent half of it would go missing thanks to Mom and her boyfriend. Grudgingly I stormed up the stairs and to the room he had indicated, ignoring his arrogant expression. I felt my temper rise at the dress laid out on the bed. It was a deep purple dress that flowed down to the ground and gathered at the neck like a halter with amethyst beads sewed on the straps that crisscrossed to my waist and draped down my bare back. It was a nightmare to put on and the dress caught under my feet, forcing me to wear the matching heels next to it that allowed me the extra height to walk without the damn thing tripping me Marie, the tiny middle aged housekeeper applied make up to my face, lining my eyes with black liner and thickening my lashes, I really wanted to know how Lucas had guessed me size exactly right.

My musings and silent threats were interrupted as Marie clapped her hands together. "My, miss Ride, you positively look stunning."I blinked up at her and considered myself in the mirror with a scowl. "I suppose I look okay." I admitted.

Marie tutted and shook her head so that her brown hair that had streaks of grey in it flew all over the place. "You do not see yourself properly miss Ride. Perhaps after a while you shall. But I can guarantee no one here tonight will guess you have not come from this neighbourhood." She gave my shoulder a slight pat before she left.I had to brace myself for a moment so I could stand confidently in the heels and walk with some composure that I didn't look like a toddler learning to walk, and despite some slight wobbling I think I did a pretty good job. The hardest task was when I came to the stairs, I nearly slipped down the polished steps a few times and I clung to the banister like a lifeline.

"You need a hand?"

I blinked at the familiar voice and once he stopped walking down the steps behind me and stood in a suit similar to Lucas's only in all black I glared. "What are you doing here?"Fang glanced around with a smirk. "This is my house, I live here. I believe I should be asking you, why you are here?"

I shook my head with a bitter laugh. "Your house, you're Lucas's kid. Figures."

His eyes narrowed. "You know my dad?"

I eyed him and shrugged. "I guess you could say I work for him."

His eyes trailed over me and locked on something, I followed his gaze to see he was staring at my hand that clutched the banister so tightly, but more importantly what rested above my hand around my wrist. The bracelet that labelled me as Lucas's fighter.

"So, you're in that game huh? Guess I shouldn't be surprised after the way I saw you take on those two guys."

I suddenly felt the need to defend myself. "I have my reasons, not all of us were born with everything handed to us on a silver platter. Besides, I may be in a dress and heels but I can still take you on."He gave me a lopsided smile. "I have no doubt. Now do you want my help down these stairs or not?"I eyed the rest of the stairs and groaned, I wasn't even halfway down yet. Damn Lucas, why couldn't he have just let me wear my clothes?I sighed and gave in. "I would appreciate the help."

His grin grew and the arrogance in it irked me. He reached over and took my arm so that I had to step away from the banister, he supported my weight when I slipped but other than helping me balance and keep upright I managed the steps gracefully. "Don't think this changes anything, you try anything and you'll be spending the rest of the night in a locked closet with a black eye and a concussion."

He smiled as we came to the platform on the stairs and I could see the party had already started with people of all ages dressed up wearing fancy dresses and smart suits. The music in the background was classical and waiters walked around carrying trays of wine and champagne as well as finger food.

"I know, trust me, I'm not underestimating you. I've heard that my father has a new fighter, the only girl he has, and she sounds bloodthirsty. I'm not one to not believe what I've heard and seen."

I smiled myself as we stepped off the last step. Straight away I didn't like the attention we drew, but I wasn't confident enough to let go of Fang's arm and fall flat on my face. I may not care what people thought of me, but even I avoided total humiliation when I could. So I stayed attached to Fang's arm and prepared myself for a party in a place I didn't belong.

**A/N Also in my last chapter I did add a typed up bat, but it was only much later that I realised that when I posted things got moved around and it looked like gibberish. So I shall try again, this bat (if it comes up properly) is my new little mascot….**ִ  
>. =,ִ ִ ִ ִ(\_)ִ ִ ִ ,=. .

/ ▒▒▒(_)▒▒▒▒▒\.  
> ﹋∨﹋ ./ " " \. ﹋∨﹋ \


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay guys first off thanks for being so understanding and a few of you have informed me that you had a message saying chapter six was updated when it wasn't, don't know what that was about but here is the next chapter. Also, so many of you are being so supportive and are giving me great help, I'm aware I do a lot of run on sentences, so I am now working on improving that point. As well as throwing in some drama in my plots, you guys are the best. This is dedicated to ALL of you. The best readers an author could ask for. And a very Happy New Year to you all, and updates should be quicker now that I have my new laptop. Booya!  
><strong>Chapter 6  
>Max POV<p>

Barely an hour into the party and I was seriously contemplating climbing the wrought iron fence to escape, but in these heels? Yeah, I'd probably break my neck. The stares were starting to make me nervous as well. It seemed no one understood that I was clinging to Fang's arm to stop myself from sprawling on the floor, the whispers speculated whether he and I were an item. I had to bite my tongue to prevent my denial.

Lucas kept throwing me warning looks that warned me to behave. I hated to admit it but he held all the cards, so long as I was fighting for him he could get me to do nearly anything. Damn my mother and her lack of responsibility.

The classic music helped a little in relaxing my tense muscles, but pass all the glitz and the glam, I could see glimpses of the world I came from. The illegal back room fighting world, the men in business suits held themselves a certain way that screamed 'born fighter and I will get what I want anyway'. The women seemed oblivious, all giggles and bubbly champagne. I didn't see any who were fighters like me, maybe I really was the only girl fighter out there, sexist as it was.

"OMG! I cant believe it! Fang I didn't know you had a date!"

I blinked as the shrill voice snapped me out of my silent observations, my hand was resting on Fang's arm and he rolled his eyes turning away from a bloke he'd been chatting to about cars. He was tackled in a hug by a mass of frizzy hair, which meant I lost my balance support. I teetered slightly as I kept my legs straight and concentrated on not tilting on heels. The girl hugging him wore a beautiful baby doll blue dress. Her chocolate skin practically glowed and the mass of curls nearly hid her face.

My eyebrows rose as I recognised her. I had seen her a few times around school, and I believe she was friends with Ella. Great, just perfect. Somebody else I knew was seeing me in this dress.

"Nudge, cool the jets. It's not like its so hard for me to find a date." Fang said winking at me.

I folded my arms, if his wink meant I'd join in and tease or be in on some secret he had another thing comming.

Nudge spun and beamed at me, her smile was so contagious I felt my lips twitch in response, but I still managed to keep my straight face.

"Hi, Im Nudge, Fangs sister. That dress is so pretty and its a lush colour. And wow those heels are high, how can you walk in them? But it does make your legs look good, no wonder your on Fang's arm. Are you his new girlfriend? If you are that would be great, we could go shoppings together, you could come over anytime and Mom would love to meet you. Also we co-"

"I'm not." I said bluntly interrupting her constant talking.

She blinked at me slightly then smiled again. "Oh right. Sorry. Umm, well who are you anyway then?"

"Max."

She kept staring as if I was going to elaboratemore. I wasnt. But Fang did.

"She's Maximum Ride."

Nudge's eyes widened to the point I thought they'd jump out of her skull, her jaw swung open as she eyed me more intensely. "The Maximum Ride, the one from school who puts fear in the jocks and teackers. The one that always wears jeans?"

I gacve a dry smile. "The one and only."

Her previous smile made a faint appearance. "Oh well, Im glad you're here. It's..ummm nice to see you."

She glanced around at the party guests. "I should go mingle some more. Have a nice party. Fang, I'll need to talk to you later." And quicker than I could walk in heels of any size, she was gone, blending into the crush of people around us.

I glanced at Fang who was shaking his head,

"What?" I snapped as I clung to the edge of a table, afraid my legs would start wobbling again.

"You just survived hurricane Nudge, congratulations. And she's right, you do look good in that dress."

I gratefully took his arm again as he offered it and we started walking down a path taht lead through the garden, at least there weren't as many people here.

"Really, sure whatever. But she's also right about what she was thinking. I dont belong here. This isn't my society. This feels just like a show, all of them parading around thinking they're better than everyone."

The silence stretched and I realised that I may have insulted him. Okay, there was no maybe about it, odds were that yes I had greatly insulted him with my comment as this was the world he lived in. But I wasnt going to lie and say I thought it looked like a pile of daisies. After all, he was Lucas's son, surely he knew what kind of business his father was running. And if he didnt, would I tell him?

"Is that what you think I'm like, that I think I'm better than everyone?"

His expression was guarded, hard to read. At least he had broken the silence that had been acceentuated by the clicking of my heels. Never one to lie, I answered honestly.

"I havent decided yet. But considering this is the world you were raised in, you're bound to think you have things better off than others. Perhaps your better at certain things than they are, and that may be true, but that doesn't make them any less of value."

The path winded pass elegantly trimmed bushed, making it feel private and secret as it lead to the wooden carved gazebo. We walked up the steps and I gratefully sat down on the bench under the roofs shelter. Fang leaned against one of the pillars, his head tilted as he watched me.

"I dont think anyone's less value than me, or anyone else. You're value comes from your actions, not where you come from."

I smirked. "Dont let your father hear you say that, he practically makes his living on peoples values."

I could've sworn that his eyes darkened, but with very faint lighting I could have been mistaken, merely a trick of the light.

"Who are you to my father?" His voice was rough with command, I felt my stubborness rise at his order.

"Wouldnt you like to know. But it's none of your business."

"To hell it is." He suddenly grabbed my wrist that held the bracelet taht marked me as Lucas's property. "I know what this is, you're his fighter, only his top ones get these. Heck you're still in school, you shouldn't be working for my dad. What were you thinking selling yoursefl out. You talk about values, but havent you got any self value?"

I jerked my wrsit away and stood, proud that I stood tall and steady in my heels, so I was practically eye to eye with him.

"Like I said, it's none of your business. I do what I have to for the money. I can handle myself, and you better stay out of my business and not interfere. You may be Lucas's kid but I will still take you on if I have to."

I was surprised to see Fang didn't back down, instead he took a step closer, I felt my muscles tense wanting to get ready to fight, but the odds were against me, in this stupid dress and heels I might as well be tied to a boulder, my movement were so hampered. But Fang's body language wasnt physically aggresive. He just seemed worked up and aggravated.

His eyes blazed at me, so dark with hidden depths. "Money? Thats what you need? There's better ways to get it. These fights arent picnics, people get broken bones, heck I've known a few who've died from the damage they get dealt. You aren't doing this. Im talking to my dad and Im pulling you out of these fights. "

He turned to leae at I felt warning bells flash in my head. If he spoke to Lucas and convinced him to drop me from the fights, I wouldn't have enough money to support my family, we'd lose our home in little over a month. Not including with the enemies I was making in the fights, I may just need Lucas's protection outside the rings. Fang was going to screw everything up. Hell, I had warned him, now he's know my warning's weren't threats.

My hand reached out to grab him by the back of the neck, I twisted my hips so one leg could swoop his feet out from under him. I balanced on the balls of my feet so I wouldn't be on the wobbly thin heel. The ache it put on my feet was worth it to keep my balance. As Fang twisted to catch himself, I braced my arms against him and turned so that when I threw him forward, he went crashing into the bench I had been sat on.

He gave a loud grunt as he smacked head first into it and I darted to the top steps of the gazebo, I swung the gate shut and grinned seeing the padlock and chain hanging loosely around the bars. I looped the chain threw and clicked the padlock shut just as a angry form threw itself at the gates. Rattling the bars Fang tried to grab my arms as I backed off.

"Max! Open the damn gate now!"

I smiled and shook my head. "No can do, one I dont have the key, I'm guessing maybe the gardener does. And two, you pissed me off, I told you what would happen if you did. Adios amigo!" I said cheerfully as I walked back down the path to the party.

I ignored his shouts and once I was near enough to the party the music drowned him out. Good, that meant it would take a while before anyone found him. He could stay there all night for all I care.

I was so full of my own richeousness that I forgot to keep balancing on the balls of my feet, the heel twisted as I put my weight on it and my leg gave as I fell ungracefully forward to the floor. My hands reached out to grab something and I ended up dragging whoever the unlucky person was to the floor with me.

Lifting my face up I refused to blush even though Im sure some red crept into my cheeks. "Im so sorry. Are you okay?"

The person I had taken down was a man, well built with sharp features that were scowling at me right now. Brown hair and brown eyes. Oops, seems he was a business client of Lucas's. The group of men he'd been speaking to helped him up, Lucas was there and he was apologising with a smile.

One of teh younger members of the group offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. I accepted and stood before brushing the dress off. "Thank you."

I turned to catch a look at the one man with manners here and my gaze clashed with deep blue eyes, tanned skin and tousled blonde hair.

"You're welcome, excuse my friend, Belikov was born scowling at everything." He gave a nod at the man I had fallen on.

I quirked a brow at the mans accent, and Belikov wasnt a common name. "You're Russian?" I asked throwing a curious look at Lucas.

"Yes, we are. My name is Sergei. Who might you be?"

Before I could reply for myself, Lucas grabbed my by the arm and pulled me so I was close to his side, like I was some prize pedigree to show off. He nerely made me kiss the ground again with his quick movements. "This is Maximum Ride, the girl I was telling you about. She's going to be one of teh top fighters I've ever had, she's ruthless."

Sergei smiled and his eyes seemed to twinkle as he watched me. "Ah interesting."

Belikov merely snorted and waved a dismissing hand at me. Maybe he was still mad I had introduced him to the floor. "This thing is your top fighter?" His eyes narrowed in on my heels and worked up the dress taht hugged my curves and slimed my narrow waist. "She is nothing more than a hussy. All glam and no muscle, a featherweight in the ring. Do not treat us as fools Lucas."

I felt my temper rise at the insult, sure in this get up I probably didn't look like a fighter, but I was no hussy. "Really, cause you seem like a fool. I can take on any fight, dont let the heels fool you. And you can take all the steroids you want, but if you havent got the brains you're only going to last a short time fighting. How hard did you hit the floor Belikov?"

Sergei laughed and his grin widened. "Well you were right about her temper, doesn't back down does she Lucas?"

Lucas's hand tightened on my arm, warning me not to cross a line. "She never does. But if a demonstration would prove things then why dont we have one right here, right now. Simply to prove I was not lying."

Belikov who was locked in a staring contest with me gave a sickly smile. "That sounds ideal. I volunteer for this. I will greatly enjoy it." His accent was thicker than Sergei's actually making his words sounds gruff and brutal nearly. I should have been worried, maybe even a little bit, but I wasn't.

"It's sorted then, lets make some room." The group of men stepped back to form a loose circle around us, some of the other partgoers started paying attention and curious whispers started.

"Win this at any costs." Lucas hissed in my ear before stepping back to take his place in the circle.

I grinned and kicked off the heels, not caring where they landed, then with a evil grin I grabbed the hem of the dress and ripped it up one side to the top of my thigh and tearing a good strip off the bottom. Now I could move a whole lot easier. Looking up I could see Lucas glaring daggers at me.

I shrugged. "You said at any costs."

I streteched my arms and cracked my knuckles, bracing my legs slightly and loosening my shoulders as my hands curled into lazy fists. I turned to Belikov who had taken his shirt off to show teh steroids had done a good job giving him muscles on muscles. This would be tricky, but in the end I would make sure I would win.

"You know the rules Russian? Fists only, no weapons. Apart from that, anything goes."

At his nod I used a piece of scrap I'd ripped from the dress to tie my hair up out of my face.

"Begin!" Lucas shouted. And just like that I had around seven hundreds pounds of white russian fury flying at me.

**A/N Hope you all like it, I made it long just for you, hope it wasnt too much. The next chapter shall be up by friday hopefully. Also I have some new characters but I need some help. SO I'm giving you all a chance to be a character in the story. Just review saying you'd want to be a character in the story with the name, age, looks, background and details, what role you'd like in the story be it a fighter or some one simple, but also be aware I may need to do other things with your charcater to work with my story. So have fun. ALSO before I go please check out this website - .com there is no www its just as it is, please sign up if you wana join in, I love it. Its a great place to rp and work on story plots, and it would be nice if we had more people to rp with. Thanks X)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Righty ho people, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. But first a few messages. To Psychopathic FanGirl and I Hate Jam thanks for the reviews and Im glad you're enjoying the story so far. To WORMoverBOOK, here is the chapter pleas hold off on the spoon poking :). To xAngelReaperx funny you mention Eye Of The Tiger cause that is the exact song that got me writing this story, I love it! Thanks to Reviewmaster101, bluegreypurple, TMI and FunkyIsMyMiddleName for reviewing and wanting to be characters, unfortunately all of you wanted to be fighters which I can't do, but you will all be used in my story at some point, some more than others, but that's the way it goes. Hope you're okay and understand this. And to the rest of my fantastic reviewers, you are the best! You keep me going.**

Chapter 7

Max POV

The fist was too quick to dodge after the others, I spun, ducked and weaved, stepped to the side and bam, another hit snuck under my defence and into my side. Making the air rush out of my lungs, I backed off trying to draw air and work a way around this guys blocks, he was damn good. Didn't expect any less from the Russians, Lucas had a long line of business with them and all of them were the toughest of the tough. I had to make sure I was tough enough to handle them.

Another hit made my arm move and an opening came up, Belikov didn't even hesitate as his fist smacked my head to one side, dots danced in my vision and he danced back out of my jabs. I turned my head and spat blood out of my mouth, the jolt had been so strong that I had bitten the inside of my mouth, the metal tang of blood flooded my taste buds.

That's when my anger started to spike, the adrenaline of it over riding the pain. I snarled and took a hit to the stomach, refusing to block as I used his hit to breach his defences. I landed a punch at his sternum that stunned him, I stepped to the side and roundhouse kicked to his ribs, knowing something snapped I started hitting the bruised spot the skin went beyond purple markings to angry red lines of burst blood vessels.

It was Belikov's turn to start coughing up blood, his wasn't from a cut mouth though, I had landed some serious damage. Still the bugger wouldn't give up. On one of my hits he grabbed my arm, twisting till he had it in a hold to bring it up and backwards, I gasped at the pain the strain caused, my arm bending over my head, at an angle where I was unable to pull it back or twist to get leverage. There was a loud popping grinding sound and my arm went limp, pain blossomed all the way from my shoulder, down my neck and through my body.

I caught sight of Lucas's face and for once I saw worry, he thought I wasn't going to win the fight. And if I was being totally honest, there was a chance I could lose. But I couldn't, one knockout and Angel and Gazzy's lives would be in turmoil again, things were finally getting to normal, I needed to win this. As I yanked my useless arm back I saw a head of wild curly hair dash through the crowd and away. Whoever it was obviously couldn't handle the sight of a gruesome fight, the rest of the guests watched eagerly. They were about to see Maximum Ride either triumph, or fall.

Fang POV

I rattled the gates so that the chains clinked and strained, but even I wasn't strong enough to break metal links. I couldn't believe it. Max had literally knocked me on my ass, locked me up and left. As if it wasn't uncommon or unusual for her to leave guys stranded. All I was trying to do was help her, she was in the fights with my dad, she could get seriously worse.

I heard the rumours about her in school, that she had a rough home life, her mum apparently worked two jobs, but did Max really need the money from the fights that badly? No wonder she slept through school, no wonder she was said to be the toughest kid in school, she was. But feeling warmth and caring for her, wanting to hold her and protect her, for no obvious reason other than at first she intrigued me, and now she fascinated me. Yeah, I cared about Maximum Ride, I couldn't just let her carry on in fighting for Dad, she'd land in the hospital at this rate.

Minutes had passed and I had given up on the gate, the padlock was too strong and the chain to thick, the gate itself was sturdy. They glass was double glazed and refused to break. But I wasn't giving up that easily. I started kicking the wooden panels of the marque walls, grinning when I found one that shifted just slightly at my kick. It was better than nothing.

Drawing my foot back and slamming it down repeatedly I stomped and kicked at the wood. First it cracked and split, a couple more and it shattered into splinters, my leg punching through. I carried on kicking nocking another two planks out so the gap was wide enough to fit me through.

A slide and shimmy later I was sprawled on the grass outside the marque glaring at the starlight sky. Damn Maximum Ride for being so …..so her. I got to my feet and brushed myself off.

I hadn't been stuck that long, five, maybe ten minutes. Max was probably already babbling to Dad, trying to convince him that she should stay fighting no matter what I said. If worse came to worse, I'd find a different, safer way to help Max get the money. How long had she had to do this for? Did her Mum know what she did? Did she allow it?"

"Fang!" I turned at my name and caught Nudge as she flew into my arms. Panting, her hair wild all over and her dress rumpled so looked like she'd run a mile.

"What is it? You okay? No one tried to hurt you have they?" Instantly my mind ran in to big brother mode. If some guy had laid a hand on her, or tried to force her into something, I'd break his damn fingers.

"No, it's Max. The girl you were with. Dad's got her fighting one of his new clients. She's taking a beating, it looked like the guy broke her arm. It's horrible. Can't we stop it?"

I froze. It wasn't unusual for Dad to have a demonstration at his parties to show how well his fighters were, it was like an advertisement. Normally I'd take Nudge up to her room cause she didn't like all the violence, and sometimes I'd come back and watch with Dad, learning the family business. So I knew how bloody these fights could get. And Max, who was slightly shorter to me and had nothing but sleek muscles and looked slightly malnourished, was up against the big brutes my dad worked with. That wasn't good.

"Come on." I said grabbing Nudge's hand and walking quickly back to the party, I tried not to go too fast not wanting to trip Nudge over in her heels. But it wasn't fast enough. The music had been turned down to a low hum, the crowd was fixated on the fight in the middle. They were shouting and cat calling, making bets and taunting. I forced my way through to where I could see Dad, I elbowed the tall guy next to him, a few years older than me and he was part of the Russian business/ Sergei something whatever. I didn't care, he was watching the fight avidly.

"Dad what the hell? You said there'd be no fight tonight."

Dad glanced at me with the same dark eyes I had. "Ah there's been a change of plans, wanted to show off my latest prize fighters and she was all eager to take on the Russian. She's taking a whack though, this one's actually a challenge for her."

I finally gave in to my curiosity and turned my head to see the two grappling fighters in the centre. Max was there alright. Her dress ripped all the way to her hip, and yeah I was guilty of sneaking a look at her legs, no shoes, her hair tied back and blood coated her face, bruises blossoming on her arms. One arm I noticed swung loosely, it hung uselessly at her side, the shoulder dipped lower than the other. The damn sod had yanked it completely out of the socket.

Taking in the other guy's appearance, I had to admit, Max was a damned good fighter. I could understand why Dad had nabbed her. The guy towered over Max, but she had nailed his face so many times his skin had split leaving open wounds on his face, one side of his ribs was black and deep green with lines of red, the bones under the skin looked mashed and caved in with every movement he made. Max had done a number on him alright, but the guy had two arms handy, Max had one out of commission, surely she couldn't hold her own any longer.

I turned to my father trying to use a business tactic to get him to call it off. "Dad call it a quits, the girl needs medical help, anymore of this fighting and she'll be out for ages. How will you fill in her slots if she can't fight? You'll lose profits."

I saw my words register in his eyes, his brain working over that he would lose quite a bit if Max was out on long recovery time and he had to cancel his line up. People paid and requested to see certain paired fights, they paid a lot, you couldn't change things on a whim without reimbursing that money.

He turned to the Sergei guy next to him. "Would you mind if we called the fight a draw, seems these two will keep going till ones in a coma."

Sergei, tilted his head, enjoying watching the fight a while longer, I hated the way his eyes followed Max, she could hardly block with one arm and she took some strong hits to the chest and stomach. Still she stood, the woman must have had a stubborn streak a mile high.

Finally Sergei gave an agreeing nod. "Agreed, Belikov won't back off even if he's crawling and it seems your girl is just the same. A rather decent show they both give."

Nudge gave an audible sigh behind us glad that the fight would come to a close. I had to admit I was relieved myself. Just as Dad opened his mouth to give the order that the fight was over, Max's scream drew everyone's attention.

It wasn't a scream of pain and anguish, no, it reminded of the scream of an enraged wild cat in a zoo I'd been at once. It was a scream of fury.

I watched as Max, despite her useless arm, practically flipped in an entire circle, her feet flashing in quick succession, performing the most incredible butterfly kick I had ever seen, the first hit snapped Belikov's head to the side, the second delivered a hit to the temples that had Belikov falling flat on his back. He didn't even twitch as he laid there.

I think we all stood there blinking, stunned. I know I darn well did. I couldn't take my eyes from Max, heck no wonder Dad had grinned watching the fight. He had gotten a girl that didn't know how to even consider backing down.

I watched still as Max walked over to the unconscious, possibly comatose, Belikov and spat at him. "You pathetic, steroid taking, pig head ass! Next time you try and take me on, I'll make sure I have a headstone ready for you. Fucking Russian." She glared, giving a kick to the guys side for good measure.

I cleared my throat as she turned to Dad, catching sight of me her eyes narrowed. Dad spoke before she could curse me too probably.

"We have our winner! My reigning champion Maximum Ride. That just a little demonstration of what this years season of fighting will contain. Better start considering who you're backing." He chuckled, shaking hands with Sergei.

Sergei indicated for two of his buddies to go help the KO'd Russian on the floor. Max, walked to Lucas glaring all the way. "Next time you make me where a goddamn dress, you'll end up like him Lucas. I had playing games, remember that when you trick me into another one of these shin digs."

Dad just laughed. "Ah Max, a sweet talked as ever. If you'll excuse me I have guests to mingle with. Go get yourself checked out." He walked off and joined the people who had easily stopped watching the fight, conversation buzzing as they casually ignored the bleeding man on the floor.

Sergei grinned as he reached out to shake Max's hand, not giving her a choice to offer it or pull it away, he snatched it and shook. "Nice moves kid, I look forward to seeing you in the next few fights." He walked off as Max wiped her hand on her dress.

Then it was my turn to face her wrath, but despite the anger I knew she directed at me, I could see the pain every time she shifted, her wince every time she breathed, and her arm that must've been screaming with agony.

"You got out of there quickly. Before you start you're obnoxious lecture, tell me, is there a doctor in the house? Literally."

I nodded. "There's normally medical staff on standby for this, come on. I'll take you there." I reached out and gently wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her take pressure off one side that seemed to hurt more, she cursed under her breath, but the fact that she allowed me to help her let me know just how much pain she was in.

Nudge trailed behind us, for once silent. She always hated the fights Dad did, but simply accepted them. I'd grown up seeing them, living among them, it was casual for me. It was part of what we did. But I had never known a sixteen year old to be so actively in the top league fights, even Dad rarely allowed me to take on the top guys. So I felt it was entirely wrong that he was allowing her to do this.

Yeah, and I could so this conversation going over so well…NOT.

**A/N well its past midnight on Friday and in my books that counts that technically its up on Friday as I said hehe. Hope you enjoyed this, and the first person I have chosen to BE a character in my story will be introduced next chapter, I will tell you this, they damn well deserve it, seeing as they put so much effort and thought in. So it will be a surprise. Next chapter MAY be up by Monday if not Friday. R and R please people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Turns out the chapter wasn't up as quick as I thought it would be, I've been busy clearing out my old house and I just haven't had the time. But here it is, as well as my first character courtesy of one of my reviewers. So a big congrats to TMI! She put so much thought into her character and it was such a great idea, I know at the moment you only get a glimpse of her character but she will be popping up more and more. Also have a few other characters coming thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock!**

Chapter 8

Max's POV

Okay I admit that being around Fang seemed to annoy me to the point I wanted to break his pretty straight nose, and yes I know I am violent and I have issues, and that is not the way a girl should normally react to a rich good-looking boy helping her, but that's me. Deal with it. I have never been the one to fit the status quo. Which is why I am using that excuse, for the reason why when he tried to help me walk back into the house with the support of an arm around my waist, I kept shoving him off with threats of bodily harm? Not because I had never had a gentle hand touch me before and it freaked me out.

"Will you quit doing that? If you want to fall down the stairs, crack your head and die, let me know so I can arrange for your funeral." Fang snapped as we stopped in the foyer of his house.

I glared up at his stairs that looked cold and hard, the cool wood of it child my toes, and with my shaking limbs I knew it would be a challenge to conquer. Thank god I wasn't still in those awful heels.

"I don't need your help, I can walk up the stairs perfectly fine on my own." To prove my point I stepped away from him and mounted the first step. I did pretty well, till I was on the fourth and my bruised leg gave as I bent the knee, causing me to sprawl flat faced on the stairs. I turned my face to avoid breaking my nose, gaining a solid crack as my skull hit met the wood.

Quickened steps stopped near my shoulder. "Damn it, why won't you let me help you. You're obviously not fine, and you keep moving your arm, it's not even in the socket!"

Fang's ranting, complaining voice was really starting to irritate me, and for his information I wasn't moving my arm, it was out of socket and loose and useless to me, it was just swinging with my momentum so HA! There really was no HA, I was in a horrible state, and I felt rotten, too many hits to the head probably, my vision kept swimming and narrowing.

"Just leave me here, I'll sleep it off and when I have energy I'll crawl up the stairs." I mumbled into the floor.

I hissed as arms grabbed me and hauled me up, the world tilted as I found myself at an angle, laying in Fang's arms as he carried me up the steps.

To cover up how awkward I felt and the fact that I doubted I had the strength to resist him I went for sarcasm. "What kind of mafia, fight ring running jerk has a medical room on the second floor? What if you have your legs blown off, or something equally extreme and can't get up the stairs to the med kit?"

Fang closed his eyes and seemed to be collecting his patience, thoughts or counting to a hundred before he answered. "We have two, one on the top and bottom floor. But the Russian you took on is getting treated in there till the doctor comes. I will not have you in the same room with that man."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why? Afraid I won't be able to defend myself?"

Fang blinked at me. "No, more like he won't be able to and then he'll end up in a coma."

I smiled at that, blinked, and the next thing I knew I was lying on a bed, well when I say bed I mean more of a cot, the type you find in doctors surgery rooms and hospitals. I twisted my head around and looked around at the pale yellow walls, the sink and cabinets, and frowned. I must've dazed out for a while.

Fang stood from crouching near a cabinet and walked to my side setting down a med kit. What really set me on edge was the needle he took out from a sealed wrapper.

I clenched my good fist. "You try sticking that in me and you will find yourself locked in another small contained space again."

Fang glared at me. "It's painkiller, cause I need to put your arm in and that's going to kill, as well as you seem to need stitches on some cuts, you're in pain anyway no matter what, internal bruises, cracked or possible broken bones. This will make you feel better."

I shoved the needle away as it neared me. "No, I had drugs, of any kind. I can handle the pain but you try sticking that in me and you will be my enemy for life. Trust me on this."

He stared at me and I stared right back, the silence stretched. Eventually he put the needle down and shook his head as he started cleaning my wounds.

"Thank you." I said and I meant it.

I avoided his searching look and stared at the wall by my side as he checked my wounds and even started to stitch some shut, his fingers were light and nimble, showing he'd done this plenty of times before.

I had meant what I had set, I hated drugs, of any sort. I refused to even take painkillers for headaches. It was an affect that had stayed with me since I was five, one bad accident of Mum flipping out, leaving her drugs around and getting mixed in my food and well….I spent a nice few weeks in hospital, she had spun some lie about a friend babysitting me and her giving me the drugs. I don't know how she'd done it, but she'd found a way to keep social services off my back and keep me with her. Ever since I stayed away from drugs, afraid the slightest wrong thing could happen, it was why I picked up after her to make sure the kids didn't have the same accident.

"Right Max I need to out your arm in, can you sit up?"

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself up straight, Fang's arm rested on my back, and before I could say something witty he grabbed my arm and stretched it out in front of me, keeping it straight he pulled it and lifted it, then his hands shifted quickly to whack my shoulder, he twisted the blade sharply and I felt a grinding pain as I heard a click.

My breath rushed out of my lungs as a string of curses flew out of my mouth.

"Holy mackerels that hurt." I finally panted.

Fang started putting his kit away. I finally took a good look at him and my eyebrows puckered. "How did you get out? You're not so strong you can break metal padlocks."

"No, but I am strong enough to break planks of wood. For the record you didn't have to do that."

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, yeah I did. You were going to try and get me fired from your dad."

Fang glared at me as he helped me swing my legs over the side of eth cot. "Well I think it's pretty damn clear you don't belong here. That fight was intense, hell your still in school. You shouldn't be doing this."

I shoved him back with my good arm, even though my arm was back in socket it still hurt to move it, the poor muscles were probably torn. "Did you miss the part of the fight where I won? And of course they're intense that what the fights about, this isn't minor league, these are the worldwide fighters, it's where the big bucks are. Oh and another thing, stop interfering with my business!" I snapped.

I didn't like the look on his face, he was too quiet his mind was working on something. And I had a damn good feeling it involved me, hopefully that fight had sealed the deal with Lucas, no way would he toss me aside, no matter what Fang said, because I had just upped his fighters reputations with my little demonstration.

But Fang could screw up my entire life….yet could I blame him for being a decent person? Not many people saw what was wrong with these fights. Simply that they were more concerned with betting and winning, I knew what I was doing was wrong, an exploitation of my rights, illegal, but I had no other choice, not if I wanted to keep my family together and not put them through the process of having their lives ripped up by the state. Fang didn't know that, he was just being a good person, something I had little practice with. And that didn't even matter, that was the sad part of this.

"Tell Lucas to have the car come around and drop me off home, I need to get back for my brother and sister."

Fang shook his head. "I'll drive you."

As if that settled the matter he helped me to my feet and walked to the door, as he opened it I saw a girl walking down the hall towards us. I knew she didn't belong here simply by looking at her, she wore jeans instead of a dress with a simple black tank top and trainers. What was odd about her more so were the fact she was wearing silver and black headphones that hung around her neck, her nails matched the headphones. She didn't belong with the scene downstairs, otherwise she'd be in a dress.

Fang smiled. "KJ glad Nudge could get a hold of you."

KJ, who seemed only about fourteen yet didn't seem to care if anyone was older, shrugged. "I was back talking one of the governors. I wasn't hard to find, she just followed the noise."

Her hazel eyes turned to me and her face clearly showed disapproval. "I saw your fight, nice moves, but I still don't get why your fighting for these pig headed bas-"

"KJ chill." Fang said cutting her off.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I stepped away from Fang to stand on my own two feet. "It's none of your business KJ, so back off."

KJ looked at me then Fang, and then back to me, she chuckled and flicked her brown ponytail over her shoulder. "Oh damn girl, but you see, it is now my business. Because no matter how much you kick and scream, I am going to help you whether you like it or not."

That was the moment I realised my life was going to get a whole lot messier, KJ, a girl who held herself like a fighter yet was no older than Ella, looked at me with such intensity I knew she would be harder to shake off than a Pit-bull. I turned to the one person who I held responsible for the mess tonight.

Fang blinked innocently at me. "What?"

**A/N okay guys there you go, next chapter may be a bit late, I have an assignment to do all next week so I might find it hard to take some time out to write so it may be here in two weeks instead of one. Also I hope I portrayed KJ right, her character will advance and I love her attitude and entire personality. Thanks to the awesome TMI!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for the delay guys I've been busy trying to catch up on my college work. But great to know you all wait patiently and that patience is well rewarded, enjoy the update! Also heads up, there is some swearing in this chapter.**

Chapter 9

Max POV

Despite the luxury fabric of the seats that were probably softer than a puppy fur coat, it didn't ease the pain at all when the car bumped over a pothole and made my aching body slam into the seats. I squeezed my eyes shut and ground my teeth together as my ribs creaked and pain shot through me as my shoulder flamed. A warm hand rested on my knee.

"You hanging in there okay?" Fang asked as he peered at my already purple and blue coloured face.

I opened my eyes to give him my levelled stare. "Peachy, but I would appreciate it if your driver tried to avoid the potholes rather than drive through every one he can find."

Fang chuckled. "He's actually avoiding most. The roads of your neighbourhood aren't that well kept."

I felt there was a hidden question or speculation in his words, I felt my warning signals flash certain he was going to touch on a sensitive topic. My family, my life, all in all it meant none of his business.

"Why do you live here? If you're in the fights like the others you can afford houses like my father, the fights may be rough but the pays darn good."

I tapped my fingers against my leg. "Necessity, I don't have a lot and I've only just been paid. This is the best I can get for now."

I tried not let shame and humiliation eat at me, the kids in school who didn't have enough money for the latest phone or clothes didn't even live in this part of town. Nobody who had kids would live her, it was run by drug dealers, thugs, thieves and possible murderers. It was my mum who had brought us here, nobody questioned or offered to help if screams were heard, they ignored you, it was easy for her to get her drugs and it meant we weren't under societies radar, they all ignored us really. Out of sight and out of sound. I had learned young no one would help, when I'd been little I'd ask the neighbours to help if me and Mum were being hit, they slammed the door in my face every time. So I learned to fight back, I learned to look out for myself and my family. I didn't need to rely on anyone, and I probably didn't know how to either.

Still, knowing I was the toughest thing but there and the local drug dealers steered out of my path didn't comfort me when the car slowed outside my house and stopped at the curb. Fang had seen my home before, but now I'd also seen his. My simple wreck of a house must've looked like a pig sty as opposed to his temple he called a house. The differences between us were about the same as our homes. Massive.

The moment the car slowed to a stop I pulled on the handle and dived out as fast as my sore body would let me. "Thanks for the ride." I swung the door closed but as I walked, well hobbled really, up the steps to my pathway and the house door.

It clicked in my head that there was no sound of the car door shitting, but there was the sound of another pair of feet following behind me. Okay Fang was too annoying for his own good. I paused at the front door and spun to look at him. He didn't even fidget awkwardly, as if he was use to following girls to their doors…well maybe he was.

"Will you please leave now, I appreciate the help but you interfere too much. Go away."

He shook his head. "You took a hell of a beating, I need to at least make sure you get settled down or your mum knows to keep an eye on you in case you have a concussion."

I couldn't help the harsh laugh that burst out of me. "My mum's probably not even home and she doesn't mess with my business. I don't need to be babied."

"Where is your mum? Is she working late?"

I narrowed my eyes. "It's none of your business." I turned and unlocked the door and swung the door open, before I'd left I'd managed to change back to my normal clothes, at least I felt more myself and even a bit better now I was in what I was use to.

"Max, you're back, how was the party?" Peter said as he glanced up from the kitchen table, he blinked then shot to his feet. "Fang, I didn't know you were here."

"Peter, why are you here?"

I sighed and walked to the sink and filled a glass with water. "Don't answer him, in fact throw him out, he came in uninvited."

And it said a lot about my condition and exhaustion at the fact I wasn't throwing him out myself, I felt as if I'd been out through the washer and wringer.

"Max has been having trouble with her mother's boyfriend, so Lucas arranged for me to babysit them so I could handle him if he showed up."

I felt rage rise in me as I dropped the glass in the sink, thankfully it didn't break. "You slick shmuck! You have no right to share my personal life with him!"

Peter shrugged. "He's my boss' kid, bite me if you don't like it."

"Don't tempt me." I grumbled. I tried to shift my gaze to the sink and ignore Fang's look that lasered on me.

"Peter go stand out by the door, I'll be there in a minute." At Fang's voice, Peter didn't even wait a second but simple obeyed.

I leant against the sink and folded my arms over my chest in an attempt to keep my pride and give him 'back the hell off' signs. "You can leave too."

Fang he took a step forward and it clicked in my head that with the dark interior of my house, he's dark looks and the dark expression he wore, he was very intimidating. He looked so much like Lucas. "I take it your mother's boyfriend isn't very nice?"

I ground my teeth together. "You could say that."

He took another step forward. "So un-nice that you have a fighter like Peter watch your house while you're out. Do you normally handle him?"

I took a deep breath which made my chest ache. "I can handle anything."

"For hells sake no wonder you fight, you're mum doesn't really work nights does she?"

Now I stepped forward, I was up close and in his face, I used a finger to poke him hard in the chest to the point he had to step back slightly. "What my mother does is none of your business, leave me and my family alone."

I felt fear slightly creep up into my mind, if Fang or anybody found out I was raising the kids by myself, paying the bills, handling her abusive boyfriends, and she was on drugs and alcohol nearly twenty-four-seven, I could lose Angel and Gazzy. All I had thought for was for nothing. But I couldn't just slam a door in Fangs face, he could seriously hurt my family, he knew too much, all he had to do was say something to the wrong person….and it would all be over.

So I did something that was so rare for me that I could count how many times I'd done it on one hand. I pleaded.

"Fang please, listen to me. I can handle my mum's boyfriend, I can handle keeping the family together, I can handle the fights and I can handle the house. But that's only if I'm able to keep Gazzy and Angel. If you tell anyone how we're living, what I'm doing, or what goes on in this house, I'd lose my brother and sister. We'd be separated and I won't be able to go with them, I've practically raised those kids and fought all the way for them, I can't lose them. Please, don't tell anyone anything."

I stared at him with honest eyes, allowing my anger, shame and rage ease aside to show what only gave to my siblings. The soft side of me, the me that had taught Angel how to walk, the me that had held Gazzy through the nights as he'd cried ill with a stomach bug, the me that had put Mum to bed after one of her bad episodes and she cursed the day I was born yet I still loved her even if she was a shell of a person and couldn't help herself. I was hoping he could see all that in my eyes.

He reached a hand up and surprisingly, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ears. I blinked not use to the gentle and kind gesture. "Max I wouldn't do anything to make you lose your family, but I want to help you. I can help you."

I frowned puzzled at him. "Why?"

He was silent a moment and I thought I'd never have an answer. "Because…..sometimes you just need to do the right thing, and Max I want to help you, I like you, and I help my friends. You're a good person."

I was still trying to wrap my mind around what he'd said, he liked me, what like as in friend, like as in curious, or like as in hmmm I like you? It made no sense to me, I wasn't glamorous, I wasn't eloquent, I wasn't gorgeous, I wasn't even the average girl. But at this point, could I trust Fang? It didn't matter how he liked me, only that he did and that would mean he'd keep his mouth shut. I needed that, I needed to at least trust him that far.

"Fine, you can help, a little. But don't you dare try and take over mine or my family's life, otherwise then we'll come to blows." I warned.

A smile lit his face and I felt my lips twitch wanting to smile back, I focused and realised how close we were, we had gone from invading personal space to be threatening to invading personal space and….being comfortable? He was close enough I could smell his deodorant, close enough I could see the wrinkled that lined his clothes, close enough that I could feel the warm air he breathed fan against my face. A shiver ran down my spine and I was shocked to hell.

I was thankful when the back door opened and Peter poked his head in. "Max, your mom's just showed up, she's lying in the garden and is giggling. Shall I bring her in?"

I turned my head to the side and stepped around Fang towards Peter. "No, I'll do it, she'll freak if a guy like you tries to grab her, she'll think she's being kidnapped or something."

Fang gripped my arm lightly and I stopped. "You're still hurt and it sounds like you're mums drunk."

Sure drunk, that's what she was, if that's what he thought I saw no need to correct him.

"Let me bring her in, I look less threatening than Peter, you could tell her I'm just a friend. Don't tell me you're fine either, you wince just to take in a deep breath. After all, you said I could help."

I nodded slowly, so this was what it felt to rely on someone else to help you. I felt slightly awkward, out of my comfort zone. "Fine, but I'll come, I won't lift her, just reassure her you're helping and not trying to mug her or anything."

He smiled again and nodded as we walked to the door where Peter stepped aside to reveal the view of Mum sprawled on the overgrown lawn that had broken toys and god knows what else strewn across it.

"Thank you." I nearly choked on the words as we approached Mum. She was giggling and waving her hands slightly. Fang glanced at me and I knew he'd heard my thanks.

I took a deep breath as I crouched down by Mum, ready to talk to her and ease her into the house. "Mum, this is my friend Fang from school, he's going to help you get into the house, I can't lift you this time….I fell over and I've hurt my back. So don't freak out okay?"

Mum blinked up at me from under her light blonde curls that spread all around her, tangled and messy but even I could see the shine in the curls that had made her a beauty once upon a time. Her t-shirt was slightly stained and the hem was ripped, her jeans that were skinny's hung on her hips, I knew underneath I would be able to see all her bones, no matter how many times I brought her food, she hardly ever ate it. I blinked at her dirty feet, she had either lost her shoes or had gone out with them, and there were slight cuts that stood out from the orange glare of the street lamp.

"Oh Maxie, Maxie, Maximum. You know I never liked your name, your filthy father chose it. It's stupid, it doesn't even mean anything. I'd have given you a nice girls name like Angel. I wanted to call you Matilda."

I winced visibly, not because I had knelt beside her but because of the name. "No offence Ma, but I think I'd prefer Maximum Ride over Matilda Ride. Dad's not here now, so it's going to be okay. Is it okay if Fang helps you up?"

I kept my tone soft and casual, Fang stood at my side waiting. I hated to know what he thought of my mother, as long as he said nothing degratory about her I wouldn't have an issue. Despite the state Mum was in, she was still my mum, she had even been a regular woman once, I'd seen pictures. It's just something happened that I couldn't remember and she had ended up like this.

"Your father was a pig, I don't know why I fell for him. He was such an ass, so controlling, so cruel. He sued to make you scream and cry, I was too scared, Maxie I'm sorry I never stopped him, I was too afraid in case he did worse. I'm a horrible person, I'm a terrible mother. I should have stopped him, I should have left him. Can you ever forgive me?"

She sobbed softly and tears ran down her cheeks, I frowned taking note of her dilated pupils, making her eyes seem larger on her small pretty face. "I've already forgiven you. Dad can't hurt you or me now, we're safe, I promise. But it's getting cold, Fang's going to lift you up and we're going to take you inside now."

I brushed a few tears away from her face and stood moving aside as Fang easily bent and lifted her up in his arms, almost as if she weighed nothing at all, she probably wasn't far off.

"I'm Fang, it's nice to meet you Miss Ride, I'm going to walk to the house now. Don't worry, I won't drop you." I felt truly thankful there and then as Fang smiled at my mother. He didn't look disgusted, he didn't treat her less than a human being, unlike other people I'd seen do. Maybe Fang really was a decent person.

"Men are animals, but you can't win. Sometimes they're bad, and sometimes they're really bad. Are you a bad one for Maxie?"

Mums voice wavered as we walked into the house, she stared at Fang and I could see her expression slowly change.

I glanced around and after staring at the sofa I started walking upstairs. "We might as well put her in her room."

I rushed ahead slightly so I could use the free seconds to quickly shove things in the bin and tidy out the bed. You could still tell the room was a tip, heck, the house was a mess. No carpet, broken, chipped furniture, the stale stench of alcohol and B.O.

Fang kept his composure as he walked in talking calmly to Mum, assuring her he was a friend and was only here to help. He didn't even wrinkle his nose at the smell.

Once Mum was on the bed I pulled a blanket up over her. She blinked at me and I realised her expression had changed completely. In the garden she had had a dreamy and wondrous look on her face, right now it was one of seething hatred that was slowly building, and building.

"Max," she practically hissed my name. "How dare you bring somebody into my house, this boy. I thought I raised you better than that, you don't go around sleeping like a slapper. Not like a whore, I knew I couldn't rely on you. You're worthless, gone all night, busy all day. You should go join your father, go fucking join him and HIS whore. I know that's what you want, you hate it here so leave! Both of you leave! Get the fuck out before I claw your eyes out! I GAVE BIRTH TO A FUCKING SLUT! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE NOTHING YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"

As her ranting started to get louder, I lead Fang out of the room, I turned to see her struggling out of bed and I closed the door on the scene. Seconds after I heard crashing noises and thumps against the door along with muffled curses. I was already sliding the bolts on the outside in place to keep the door secured.

I wasn't worried, I'd already gone through her room to make sure there was nothing for her to harm herself with, I'd even gone as far as to putting a locked grate over her window, after an incident when she'd been so high she'd tried to jump out of it.

I cleared my throat and carried on to pull Fang down the hall, down the stairs and to the front door. "Thanks, she'll be okay now."

He raised an eyebrow, I could see Peter waiting by the car.

"You sure she'll be fine? I can call a doctor or stay to help you. She seems to be flipping out."

I shrugged. "She gets like that when she drinks, I can cope. I think she had bipolar but she won't get tested, she also suffers from depression and the drink throws her for a loop. It's worse than a hormonal pregnant lady at times." I laughed roughly trying to make a crack at humour.

Fang merely watched me. "Well fine, I'll be by tomorrow though. I'm still worried about you, so I want to at least check you're still standing. Try to not slam the door in my face."

Okay, that made me grin. I winked at him, something that I do not normally, no, EVER, do. "I can't make any promises."

I closed the door and I could hear his deep voice chuckle on the other side. I leant against the door as I heard the sound fade, knowing he'd left. I couldn't put my finger on it, but despite the fact how much Fang annoyed me and I wanted to hate him, there was still something that made me relax when I was around him. Something I hadn't felt for as far back as I could remember.

And a bonus was that after the scene with Mum, most people would be throwing questions and accusations at me like I was a murder suspect. Fang hadn't even batted an eyelash. I was starting to think I could trust him. I was hoping I wouldn't be proven very, very wrong.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I made it a extra bit longer cause its taken me so long to update. It'll be halfterm soon though :D So there should be more soon. I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP! In the meantime review please. .**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry I've kept you guys waiting, I really have no excuse apart from the fact I've been happy, I've been on holiday, I've been enjoying college despite the workload, and normally I write to escape to my imagination. So I'm really sorry and here's the next chapter. X) **

Chapter 10

Fang POV

Waking up didn't help my mood that morning. I had tossed all night, not able to get comfortable and sleep, my mind restless as I kept thinking of Max. And not just her, but her family. The house wasn't suitable for a family despite the obvious signs of hard work to make it a home. Her mother had been in a right state and I suspected it was more than just alcohol. I hadn't seen her siblings, but I did notice there was one locked door in the house, she had also left one of Dad's men in charge, for protection. So she must've had a hard life. She was protecting her family from more than one thing, she had no help. No wonder she was in the fights for the money.

I had finally gotten to sleep but by four in the morning I was up again. Max had problems at home, but from the party and the eyes that had watched her fight that Russian, she'd soon have problems in the fighting ring. Top fighters never stayed at the top for long, those who were betting against them would do everything in their power to knock a top fighter down for their own benefit, through any means necessary.

With my mind running in circles I changed into a muscle top, joggers and trainers and went down to the indoor gym that had been built out of the basement. I did some stretches and warm up and then started up the running machine.

As my muscles strained and my breathing increases I couldn't get her out of my head, no matter how hard I pushed myself something would make me think of her. As I struggled for air I could see her when the wind caught her hair and tossed it about. The damn colour of armband on the bench in the corner reminded me of the dress she had worn, even though she had hated it she'd looked stunning. The sound of my feet hitting the treadmill hard reminded me of her strong will and determination, the way she moved so gracefully even when in a brutal fight.

Damn it, I was becoming obsessed with this girl. Knowing that though, it didn't change anything, I still wanted to be with her, I still wanted to help her and protect her as corny as that seemed. I couldn't reason with my emotions and feelings, all I knew was that I liked Max, I was attracted to her, and I wanted to be with her. Girls overthought situations, not guys. Not me. So my solution was simple, I would ask Max out. And I wasn't above a little persuasion either.

Max's POV

Waking up the next morning felt like hell, my entire body ached and screamed at me. I checked on mum and she was sleeping soundly. I was glad it was the weekend and the kids didn't have to get up, because I didn't feel up to getting them ready for school.

Sitting on a chair in the kitchen I sipped some water and took some aspirin, fiddling with the bracelet on my wrist. It marked me as a fighter, and I was a fighter, but would that be all I'd ever be? I was sure that when I had enough money I'd quit, but would that day come? Something always happened and I seemed to kept being pushed down a path I wasn't sure I wanted to go. How deep into the fighting ring would I go? Did I have a future apart from fighting? Looking at my school grades I'd say hell no, but I actually liked school. Maybe if I hadn't had so many responsibilities I'd have been a good student, but I just had no time for education.

I ground my teeth together as I thought some more. But I was doing the right thing, I was keeping Gazzy and Angel safe, I was making sure they got the education, so that they would never end up doing what I was doing. I had no choice, I had no one to care me, no older sibling, no adult to lean on, nothing.

My siblings would be the saving grace of this family. Gaz kept saying he wanted to play football and if that was his dream I'd help him, angel as sweet as she was loved animals and wasn't sure how she wanted to pursue that, but I wasn't surprised, at her age she sometimes said she wanted to fly. As if that was possible without a plane.

I heard a ding as the toast popped in the toaster and got up to butter it. I frowned as I heard the front door open, but I didn't panic. Fang had said he would come by, and as annoying as he was I couldn't fault his concern. He was actually quite fun to talk to, it was just a shame his father was my boss. I left the toast on the counter as I walked out to the hall to greet him.

"You're early I didn't think you were going to be here for another-"

I froze seeing him standing there, his hair was scruffy and fell over his eyes, which were no doubt as sober as they could be. If there was nothing worse than my mums drunk boyfriend it was her boyfriend sober. Because then he could move more freely, and in my current state I didn't feel ready to go head to head.

Mark grinned as he softly closed the door. "Hey Max, miss me?"

I narrowed my eyes and got into a fighting stance, every muscle strained and cried a protest, but I couldn't not fight. The kids were asleep and Mum was in her room. I wouldn't let him hurt them.

"Get out, now." I snapped bracing my feet. "You're not seeing my mum."

He chuckled as he stepped closer. "I'm not here to see her. I'm actually here to see you. I got thinking, you've landed a few blows on me when I'm drunk, and I haven't properly paid you back for them. Now's a good a time as any."

I felt a slight bit of relief, he wasn't here to hurt Mum or the kids, that was one less thing to worry about. All I needed to worry about was my self.

I saw the fist coming to my head and pulled back enough for it to clip my jaw and snap my head to the side. I threw a kick up to his chest so he stumbled back, and using my own fist slammed it into his nose. He yelped as cartilage broke under the hit and I smirked.

The smirk vanished off my face as he slammed his fists into my gut, the air rushing from my lungs and my body scream as the fresh bruises flamed to life. A sharp yelp of pain came from my lips and I dropped to my knees, I blinked and wondered why I was on the floor a moment, till a hand wrapped in my hair and yanked my head back. Another scream came from my throat, mixed with pain and rage, I blinked up through the tangles of my hair and glared at Mark. I suddenly grinned.

"What the hell are you smiling at? I'm going to smash that smirk right off your god-damn face."Mark snapped, his fist tightening in my hair till I felt the sting of hairs tearing from their roots.

"You might want to let her go, because I'm barely holding onto my anger."

Mark turned and blinked at who stood in the doorway with clenched fists, and a very angry and scary expression.

"Mark meet Fang, he's going to kick your ass in about ten seconds."

Mark turned to stare at me, his free hand clenching. "You think I-" He got cut off as a fist slammed into his face hard enough for him to spin around and slump to the floor, I wobbled as the hand untangled from my hair.

A steady hand reached down to help me up and I grinned at Fang, grateful and genuinely happy to see him. "Seems we can never meet without you playing the hero. Thank you."

Fang just stood their watching me, probably deciding on what words to lecture me with. He sighed and shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Go sit on the sofa, we need to talk."

I frowned. "I need to get rid of Mark." I glanced at the idiot who was out cold on the floor. I was impressed, one solid hit from Fangs fist had put the man out cold like the flu. He may not be in the fighting rings but he certainly wasn't a plush.

"Don't worry about that, I have it covered." He stepped to the front door and glanced out. "Hendrix! I need a favour, come here a minute."

I walked to the sofa and sat down, maybe I should be concerned that Fang was able to order somebody to take care of Mark, but I didn't seem to care that much. The man had made my life hell, I shouldn't need to be concerned for him. But what did concern me was the talk Fang wanted….because it seemed I was going to let him talk to me. About something serious, and I felt nervous in a good way…maybe I should have just pushed him out of my life, but there's was a warm feeling in me when he was here. He made me feel safe.

The sounds of dragging made me glance up to see Hendrix dragging Mark out by his feet, whilst Fang held the door.

"I'll drop this off and be back in less than an hour Fang. Call if you need a hand with anything." He said as he walked out the door.

"Thanks Hendrix, makes sure that guy knows where he stands. I was serious about what I said." He closed the door after Hendrix replied with an affirmative.

The door shut with a daunting sound and Fang's footsteps seemed overly loud as he walked and paused by the sofa. "Right let's talk Max."

**A/N Bit of a cliffy but hopefully I will get the next chapter up Monday, sorry for the long wait guys, but I had another idea for a Maximum Ride AH story, so coming soon will be Racing Hearts. Love you my awesome Reviewers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, I just haven't had any inspiration and I have been busy with work. But its nearing the end of the first year on my course so holidays will be here soon and I will update regularly then, but until then my work load has tripled and I'm preparing for an exam, so be patient peeps. Also this chapter is for you itscelesty, for being such a great reviewer and so supportive, hope you like this chapter. :)**

Chapter 11

Max POV

My foot was tapping a mile an hour. I didn't do good in talking situations, well not ones that were personal and involved my thoughts, or my life, or anything that was close to home. Fang had a thing for making me go so far out of my comfort zone though that I didn't know whether to pause for thought or run for the hills. But he did make me smile however and laugh, and for once think of a boy as more than a physical opponent.

But my nerves we're still wrecked as he quietly sat on the sofa next to me. "Talk about what Fang?"

I saw his jaw tense slightly. "You know what Max, that guy, you're mother, you're siblings and what the heck you're doing in the fights. This isn't right, I meant what I said the other day, you need to get out."

I shook my head feeling the tough Max come back in me. "I can't, I told you that. I need the money, or I'll lose this place and the kids."

"But you lied to me, you're mother doesn't work at the hospital on late night shifts, I checked the records her names not there, I spoke to my dad's men and they say your mother is well known in the drug community. She wasn't drunk last night, that's why you fight you practically care for everyone and pay for everything by yourself."

My tapping leg stilled as I focused fully on him. "I didn't lie, I just withheld information that doesn't concern you."

Fang leant closer. "Well it concerns me now, because I say so and I care."

I leant closer till we were a breath apart. "Yeah? And what exactly are you going to do about this? You already said you wouldn't report it, unless you're the type who go back on their word."

That time Fangs jaw definitely tensed and flexed. "I don't go back on my word, but I'm going to help you. We'll start by getting your mother clean and off the drugs and finding you a reasonable job that will help pay for this place."

I threw my hands up into the air. "You think I haven't tried that? I got into the fights because it was all I could do, it pays enough to satisfy the landlord, as well as put food on the table and clothes on the kids back, I barely save enough to cover the medical bills when they come in. It's not like I jumped on this band wagon willingly. I looked at everything, every option available, but other than handing my mother over to rehab and signing the kids up to care and being separated, I'm out of options."

Fang pulled back slightly and grinned. "What part of having friends do you not get? I'm your friend, a very wealthy friend, I can help with this, consider it a long term IOU."

I shook my head. "Hell no, I won't be indebted to you and I never take money off of friends. It's one of the few rules I don't break. Also you're not my friend, you're my boss's kid."

Fang's face reddened in anger. "My father is not your boss, you don't work for him."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm his fighter. One of the best because no matter how hard I get hit I get back up, I won't back down and he pays me therefore, he's my boss, or are you delusional?"

"I'm trying to save you, goddamn it, you stay fighting with these guys and you'll end up in hospital, permanently injured, or even dead."

I rested back into the sofa and gave an exasperated sigh. "Dead? Now you're overreacting."

"You think I am? I'm not, I've seen these fights run all my life, you took on one of the Russian elites, don't know how you did considering they outweigh you, but miracles happen. You've got their attention, they'll pull you into the big league fights, and people have been known to lose thousands in bets on those fights, they go to extremes to make sure their side wins, people have been shot in the street just so they can't fight any more, simply cause they were too good. If you're dead, who's going to care for your brother and sister then?"

I didn't like what he was implying, but I didn't think the fights were a picnic either, I knew the further up the ladder you got the more serious the fights got. Nothing we did was legal, but we didn't care, have the cops were paid to turn the other way and the other half didn't have a clue what was going on. I wasn't perfect, but I had no intention of going into the big league fights, the fighting would go beyond the rings and would probably affect my entire family. But if Lucas signed me up for it, I couldn't refuse, he was the boss and he was paying me to fight and all I had to do was agree. If I refused, no payment, and probably no more fights. So what did I do?

I rubbed a hand across my face. "I get what you're on about Fang, but I can't stop, my landlord wants the money and if I can't pay in the exact amount on time again, we're out. The money is too good, as bad as that sounds."

Fang reached a hand out and tangled his fingers with mine, it took me a while to realise I hadn't yanked my hand back yet, but I left it there. It felt too nice, too intimate to ruin with my no touchy issue.

"Just, give me time to work things out, no more than a month and I should have things rolling and a plan. Let KJ talk to you and listen to her, she can help more than you think. And refuse to go into the big league fights, stay out of it, and otherwise all the help I can give you will be for nothing. It won't stop them targeting you."

I watched him and felt the decision in me before I even spoke. "Fine, I don't know why but I'll trust you, I'll give you the chance. I know if I get any deeper, things will get worse, so I hope you're rich brain comes up with a solution, because I only see a few options left to me, and they don't end well."

Fang smiled and his grip tightened on my hand. "A chance is all I need, you'll see, trusting me won't be so bad."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "And why's that?"

"Because you enjoy my company, you deny it but I can see, you're head over heels for me." He said and chuckled.

I felt anger surge in me, not because of his idiotic statement, but because I had a sneaky feeling the idiotic statement was quite close to the truth. "As if, you're annoying, self-cantered, self-obsessed, self-assured, cocky, moronic and…"

Before I could finish my little rant everything changed, I was no longer resting against the sofa cushions, I'd been pulled forward by the grip on my hand and Fangs free arm had wound around my waist, holding me close, my head tilted as his lips slanted across mine. I felt my toes curl as he deepened the kiss slightly, my free hand tangling in the back of his shirt and felt a wave of joy rush through me. I returned the kiss and realised my eyes had closed, I snapped them open and was immediately captivated by his dark eyes, they held me like a fly in a web.

What the hell was I doing? I was kissing fang! Lucas's son, the rich boy from school who I made jokes about. But he also knew more about me than my best friend. He made me feel safe and helped me when I needed it the most. And dang it, but I was enjoying the kiss.

Maybe I had hit my head too hard earlier, or maybe, just maybe, I wasn't as unemotional as I made myself seem to the rest of the world. And to be honest, this was my first kiss, well the first one that hadn't ended with me punching the guy's teeth out. For a moment I could nearly believe I was a normal girl.

I pulled back and tried to catch my breath, though I couldn't go far because his arms refused to let me go.

"Fang, we…I…you see this whole.."

"No, don't over think it Max, we kissed, we have feelings, don't ruin it. We're still friends and we can be more, just give it time. I won't push you, but don't slam this down before we see if it works. You're giving me chance, so take a chance yourself."

I chewed my lip and thought. I didn't want to ruin this, I felt happy from a simple kiss, I wanted to look at his face and continue feeling this affection to him. I sighed and hung my head, resting it against his chest. "What happened to us threatening and cursing each other?"

He chest shook as he chuckled. "I think that's what started it. But will you do me a favour? Come out with me tonight, no fighting nothing like that. Just us like two normal people, on a date. Let me do that for you."

I chewed my lip as indecision warred within me. "I don't know….I can't leave the kids…"

"She will! She'll go on a date! Max will go!" An overly bright voice called out.

I snapped my head to look over the back of the sofa and glare at the blonde cherub hanging ont to the stairs banister. "You're meant to be in bed." I growled.

Angel laughed and balanced on her toes. "It['s morning, and you will go on a date with him, or I'm drinking coffee and you'll have to care for me through that. I'm going to tell Gazzy, he ran and hid under the blankets when he saw you two kissing, It's really sweet. I think you make a cute couple." She said before skipping up the stairs.

I was surprised I hadn't even heard either of them come down the stairs, and those stairs were really creaky. It must've been that kiss, yes, I would blame the kiss.

I turned back to Fang and was glad to see I wasn't the only one blushing, though his head was thrown back a bit as he shook with restrained laughter. I let my smile show as I chuckled. "Well you heard her, I'm under threat to go out with you so I'll have to now. She's scary when she has coffee."

Fang his eyes twinkled as he turned back to me. "I'm glad she's on my side. And don't worry, I'll have Hendrix or one of the other guys watch them for you, we won't be gone all night."

I nodded grateful for the offer. "Thanks, and come on, if we're going out you should meet my brother and sister officially." I grabbed his hand and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Gaz, Angel! Come and meet Fang!" I called.

I could hear Angel's running feet as she nearly flew down the stairs and jumped at me wrapping her arms and legs around my waist and neck. "Hi Fang!" She said looking at him.

I chuckled, "This is Angel, Angel this is Fang he's-"

"He's your boyfriend I know." She said smiling at him.

I shook my head, I could refuse it all I wanted, but it wouldn't change her opinion, and to be honest the thought of Fang being my boyfriend wasn't that appalling. But we had just kissed, that didn't make us automatic boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Gazzy! Come on down!" I called after a while of him not making an appearance.

"Is it safe?" I heard him call faintly.

I frowned and turned to angel as she giggled. "What do you mean safe?" I asked puzzled.

Gazzy popped his head around the corner to glare down the stairs and point a finger at me and Fang. "You two were kissing! I saw it! I'm scarred for life. I didn't want to ever see that!"

I slapped my palm to my forehead and smirked. Could things get any more embarrassing? I turned to Fang and made a grand gesture with my hands. "And Fang, please welcome my family, we get more absurd than this."

Fang laughed and eagerly took Angel out of my arms when she gestured she wanted him to hold her. "Don't worry Max, I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me."

Now was it me, or did that just sound like an invite to tempt fate? I would have to talk to Fang about not using absolutes due to my superstition. But on the bright side, I was going on my first date that night! And boy was I turning into the average teenage girl or what. I might have to hit Fang just to balance things out in the universe.

**A/N There you go guys, I'll work as quick as I can on the next chapter, which as you're probably guessed will be the date, but I make no promises, I'm swamped with work and I can only type when I find some down time. So thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
